Reconquista
by Jill Osiris
Summary: no te ha pasado de que alguien esta enamorado de ti, pero a ti no te interesa y después de un tiempo te clavas con él o te das cuenta de que a ti también te gustaba... justo cuando el te empieza a olvidar?Algo así les sucederá a Yugi y a Yami...
1. Chapter 1

"..." pensamientos del personaje

-...- reacciones, acciones o sentimientos del personaje

(...) cometarios míos

... cambio de escenario

algún pedazo de alguna canción o algo por el estilo.

Ok eso es lo que tienen que saber, en fin aquí esta mi fic

Tienes que decírselo ahora... ya que luego podrías arrepentirte...-tristemente le decía Bakura a Yugi-

si pero es que...-indeciso-

Mírame a mí, ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho a tiempo, tuve demasiado pero... tú sabes...

no puedo creer que Ryou este muerto -decía Yugi muy triste-

FLASHBACK

Jóvenes -acercándose un medico hacia Yugi Y Bakura- lamento decírselos pero el joven Ryou acaba de fallecer...

-casi yéndose de espaldas- que! si hay algo que no me gustan son las bromas pésimas como esta sabe, maldito doctor de pacotilla... -corriendo a la habitación de Ryou y abriendo la puerta de golpe- Ryou... -acercándose hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de Ryou sin vida- "no, deja de pensar eso Bakura, él no puede estar..." Ryou mi amor, despierta -acariciando el rostro de su amor- anda, diles a todos que esto es una broma -con lagrimas en los ojos y temblando- vamos mi amor, vamos mi lindo Ryou, ya deja de jugar, vamos maldito! -zarandeándolo- no, no tu no... Ryou? -aceptando que su albino había muerto- no -voz temblorosa- no... yo Te Amo!

-esa noche Bakura se la pasó llorando inconsolablemente se rehusaba a aceptarlo, se sentía solo; Al otro día en el cementerio estaban todos los amigos de Ryou, después de un rato todos se fueron excepto Bakura quién pasaron varias horas para que se marchara-

Ryou, por que te has ido, sin ti no tengo razón para vivir, contigo te llevaste mi alegría, Ryou por que me has dejado solo, por que me has abandonado tu sabías que yo sin ti no soy nada que volvería a esa oscuridad, Ryou por favor llévame contigo, mi corazón volvió a llenarse de melancolía y de tristeza volvió a quedarse en las sombras, mi amado Ryou... yo aun no creo que me hayas dejado -sus lamentos y llantos eran tan profundos y tan lastimero que conmovían y entristecían a quien lo veía- Ryou! -gritando- Ra devuélvemelo! no te lo lleves -llorando y gritando desesperadamente al cielo y golpeando la tumba de su hikari-Por que me has dejado solo Ryou? -con un hilo de voz y con lagrimas-

ENDFLASHBACK

-con lagrimas en los ojos- Si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho antes... yo se que no hubiera evitado su muerte pero habría estado con él si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho antes, pero no mi miedo al rechazo solo me dejó confesarle cuanto lo amaba un día antes de su muerte... -evitando que las lágrimas salieran y mirando a su reloj-

am si tienes algo que hacer... -notando el comportamiento de su amigo-

bueno es que tengo que ir a ver a mi bello ángel y tengo que llegar temprano por que si no se puede enojar conmigo jaja -disimulando su tristeza-

si...

-dándose la vuelta- nos vemos

si, me lo saludas-caminando hacia su casa-

Yugi!

si? que sucede Bakura -desconcertado-

díselo

-asintió con la cabeza y se alejó- "eso haré, no lo dudes"

TIENDA DE JUEGOS (Casa de Yugi jaja)

-al llegar a su casa Yugi trató de no hacer ruido, pues quería darle una sorpresa a Yami; subió lentamente las escaleras repasando sus líneas e imaginando como iba a ser todo después de que le diera la rosa, en eso escucho unos ruidos en la habitación de Yami, a Yugi le pareció muy extraño por lo que se acercó para oír que era lo que pasaba-

quien es tu dueño -gimiendo-

tu... ha! -gritando de placer-

de veras? -siguiendo con sus gemidos placenteros-

si! ya te dije como un millón de veces que Yugi no significa nada para mi

por que será que no te creo -grito ahogado-

no me digas que estas celoso de ese niño bobo, aunque con él podría pasar muchas noches de diversión...

Yo celoso de tu Yugi, por mi quédatelo y diviértete con él -levantándose de esa cama-

no espera! solo lo decía en broma, como ya te lo dije Yugi es un niño tonto y sentimental... -por favor ven

No...-enojado-

Por favor Ian -mirada seductora- no me pensarás dejar así...verdad?

Maldito... no se ni por que me convences por eso me gustas grrr -gruñó y se lanzo hacia el faraón con ferocidad- eres un desgraciado, mira que engañar a ese niño con tu carita de chico bueno solo para quedarte en esta casa...

-Yugi ya no quiso escuchar más y se retiró hacia su habitación, dejando caer la rosa que le entregaría a Yami en la puerta del mismo-

"no lo puedo creer, como has podido hacerme esto" -llorando en silencio- "si quieres quedarte en con la casa, aquí esta Yami, te la regalo, pero yo me voy no soportaría verte con otro, además lo que acabas de decir me duele mucho... yo te amo, como has podido traicionar" aunque no lo quiera me debo alejar de ti... -tomo algunas prendas suyas, desarmó el rompecabezas del milenio y lo guardo en una caja dorada, empaco todo esto en una pequeño mochila y tomó algunas fotos de sus amigo- tendré que empezar una nueva vida en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí "y si le dejo una carta... -con lágrimas en los ojos- por favor Yugi, se supone que estas alejándote de él, además para el no significo nada" -camino silenciosamente hacia la puerta de su casa y salió- adiós Yami...

-salió de su casa y tomó un taxi que lo llevo a Kaiba Corp donde pidió ver a Mokuba-

Mokuba te vengo a pedir un gran favor...

Dime

Bueno pues vengo a pedirte... mmm... bueno vengo a ver si me podrías hacer un préstamo

a claro que si tu y Yami han hecho mucho por mi hermano y por mi...-saco una chequera y empezó a escribir- con esto estará bien? -se lo da a Yugi-

-apenado-cielos no se como pagártelo, gracias...

y que piensas hacer con él...

Mmm

Ya veo...

Bueno Mokuba cuídate me tengo que ir me esta esperando el taxi, adiós...-subió al taxi y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto, donde tomó el primer vuelo sin ni siquiera saber hacia donde iba, cuando el avión despegó Yugi sintió como si algo se le encajara en el corazón era un dolor intenso; mientras tanto Yami seguía con Ian cuando de repente-

Ah! -sintiendo un dolor en el pecho-

y ahora que sucede -enfadado-

siento como si algo le pasara a Yugi

otra vez con él... mira Yami ya me harte de que solo hables de el, o eres mió o adiós...

adiós...-enojado y con una mano en el pecho-

-indignado se fue mientras que Yami sentía como si le arrancaran parte de su corazón-

-Yugi miraba por la ventana aquella ciudad dónde dejaba a aquel a quien amaba tanto, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas, y se alejaba para no volver jamás- por fin te dejaré en paz mi Yami...

Yugi! -grito yami al darse cuenta de que Yugi no estaba y que muchas de sus pertenencias faltaban, era obvio que se había marchado, se dirigió a su alcoba para tomar algo de dinero y llamar a un taxi para ir con todos sus amigos para preguntar si alguien lo había visto, pero en eso se percató de una hermosa rosa tirada junto a su puerta, imaginó lo que había sucedido y corrió hacia el taxi que lo esperaba afuera, ninguno de sus amigos sabía donde estaba así que fue con Kaiba, Mokuba en esos momentos ya no estaba pues había salido a un campamento, por lo que solo habló con Kaiba quien no le puedo proporcionar ninguna información-

por favor, pregúntale a Mokuba, si tu secretaría tiene razón debió ser Yugi quien estuvo con él

haré lo posible pero en ese campamento no permiten teléfonos así que será muy difícil comunicarnos con él...

-Yugi no paraba de llorar en el avión, pronto se quedo dormido pensando en lo sucedido y que jamás volvería a ver al amor de su vida-

CONTINUARÁ...

bueno espero que les vaya gustando, bye hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

**_RECONQUISTA: Capítulo 2_**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"es solo un niño tonto y sentimental... no significa nada para mi...ese niño bobo con el que podría pasar noches de diversión..." -aquellas palabras seguían en Yugi, lo lastimaban mucho pero no las podía borrar, se sentía devastado, pues ahora ni siquiera sabía hacia donde iba-

-pasaron aproximadamente 7 horas, antes de que el avión por fin aterrizara, cuando lo hizo Yugi bajó lentamente sentía mucho frío, estaba un poco ido pero reaccionó al saber en donde estaba-

Rusia! wow! -sorprendido- gracias... -dijo amablemente a la aeromoza, y después tomó un taxi y le pidió al chofer con un poco de dificultad que lo llevara a un hotel y cuando llegó, rápidamente fué a la habitación donde se quedaría- Rusia... ahora ya puedo intentar olvidarte... -rompiendo en llanto- como ya dije lo intentaré...-tratando de calmarse- lo tengo que superar, después de todo, por que amar a alguien que jamás me amará... -tomando una foto en donde estaban él y Yami juntos- el día que nos tomamos esta fué maravilloso... nunca lo olvidaré...

FLASHBACK

PARQUE, CIUDAD DOMINÓ

ah! -asustado- no, no Yami, déjame

agrr, por fin te atrapé, ahora no escaparás -abrazándolo muy fuerte-

que me vas a hacer, no... no ah! jaja -tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Yami-

ni siquiera te imaginas que voy a hacer, jaja -viéndolo con mucho cariño, y cargándolo encima de el, fingiendo que se caía y quedando Yugi encima de él- lo siento Yugi

-rojo- amm no te preocupes -levantándose-

vamos por el helado que te prometí, si -levantándose también-

si -nervioso-

ven -tomándolo de la mano-

a donde, yami...

confía en mi... -corriendo y saltando hacia una gran fuente de agua, mojándose con Yugi-

-ambos estaban empapados, todo era perfecto-

podrían sentarse en esa banca, por favor -les dijo un fotógrafo-

-ambos se extrañaron, pero no se sentían amenazados por lo que aceptaron, el fotógrafo les tomó una foto y se las entregó-

mira salimos bien jaja -decía alegremente Yugi-

-Yami lo miro con dulzura y le dijo- si saliste muy bien... -sintió como si alguien los observara, y volteo hacia donde lo sentía, poniéndose muy nervioso, y cambiando de el Yami amigable a el Yami frío y soberbio-

Vámonos, anda date prisa...

ammm si, pero

vas a quedarte hablando o vas a venir conmigo...

-al llegara a la casa Yugi le pregunto que le sucedía-

discúlpame, es que me sentí muy extraño...

ok

hoy me la pase muy bien contigo... gracias...

-nervioso- por que?

por qué? por el simple hecho de existir...-nervioso- amm tengo sueño, hasta mañana Yugi

si, que duermas bien... -viendo la fotografía-

END FLASH BACK

que duermas bien, faraón... -cerrando los ojos y dejando caer sus lagrimas-

CIUDAD DOMINO

Bakura, si sabes algo, dímelo, por favor

ya te lo dije no se nada -hablando por teléfono- y si me disculpas tengo que irme... -cuelga-

Kaiba, ayúdame por favor, entiéndeme... sin él yo... no se que hacer, por favor busca a Mokuba

mira estoy haciendo lo que puedo

pero es que ya es de madrugada y el aun no aparece... por favor...

se paciente, Mokuba vendrá pero hasta dentro de unas 5 horas... creo

-llorando- esta bien

te aconsejo que te vayas a descansar...

no, no puedo

Yami... si quieres pasa a mi oficina, ahí esta un sofá cama ahí puedes dormir, hasta que llegue Moki...

gracias...

RUSIA

-cuando Yugi despertó, salió para distraerse: comprarse un poco mas de ropa y buscar alguna escuela en donde pudiera seguir con su carrera de antropología y arqueología (ah ya me confundí con los horarios ¬¬)-

ah! solo me quedan visitar esas dos escuelas y listo..

-de la nada salió un maleante quien lo amenazó con un cuchillo para que le entregará todo lo que tuviera mucho valor, como Yugi no entendía su idioma solo se quedo cayado, desesperando al ladrón quien al no ver respuesta en Yugi empuño el arma hacia el mas pequeño, de repente el maleante cayó inconciente al suelo, Yugi miro temeroso a quien le había salvado la vida-

gra... gracias -voz entrecortada- ah -suspiro- lo olvide, no puede entenderme...

te equivocas -respondió el joven- yo a diferencia de los demás se mas de 4 lenguas extranjeras -presumido-

ya veo...

y... que estabas haciendo aquí?

en realidad me dirigía hacia el hotel donde me estoy quedando...

Dorian... -dándole la mano-

he?

soy Dorian -decía un joven de aproximadamente 22 años, alto, mirada dulce y tierna color azul, y cabello brillante y grisáceo, en fin era muy atractivo-

yo soy Yugi... -saludando-

bueno Yugi, dime una cosa... tienes el suficiente dinero como para pagar alimentos, pasaje y estudio... digo por que me pareció verte en la escuela donde yo trabajo...

mmm creo que solo me alcanzará para medio mes

bueno, yo se que te acabo de conocer pero... podrías quedarte en mi casa

mmm, esta bien -un poco desconfiado- "después de todo tengo que ir ahorrando"

bueno, vamos, el clima esta descendiendo -comenzando a llover- te lo dije -riendo- ven sube a mi auto

-haciendo lo que le decía el peliblanco- "pues es agradable, me cae bien" y bien Dorian, cual es tu trabajo? -con timidez-

bueno soy maestro en esa escuela, pero también soy arqueólogo...

oh! que bien tu podrías darme algunos consejos para mi carrera...

a tu aspiras a ser arqueólogo? -sorprendido-

si...

que bien...

CIUDAD DOMINO

ya estas bien Yami?

si, ya me siento mejor

que extraño que te hayas sentido así de mal he... eso no es normal

si, a que hora llegará Mokuba... ya trate de buscar a Yugi con el lazo del rompecabezas del milenio, pero no funciona, solo me queda tu hermano...

Seto! hermano -abrazándolo- Yami hola!

Mokuba! necesito saber para que te vino a buscar mi Yugi -desesperado-

mmm me vino a pedir dinero prestado y después se fué, por que?

es que no lo encuentro y me temo que se fué

pero... podemos fijarnos si ya se cobro la cantidad y así rastrearlo verdad hermano...

así es Moki, pero puede que lo haya cobrado después de que se lo diste

pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo

-tal y como lo dijo Kaiba sucedió Yugi había cambiado el cheque minutos después de que el se lo había dado-

lo siento mucho Yami, no podemos hacer nada mas que averiguar si salió de aquí a algún otro lugar...

ah! -llorando desesperadamente- Yugi! vuelve! Yu..gi! -voz entrecortada-

RUSIA

te sucede algo Yugi?

no, estoy bien... gracias por preguntar -tocándose el pecho-

estas seguro?

si, no te preocupes

bueno

-por fin llegaron a la casa de Dorian, donde su anfitrión pronto hizo que se le diera algo de comer a su invitado, después de eso, lo llevo a la habitación donde se quedaría-

CONTINUARA

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno Yugi aquí es donde te quedarás... -abriendo la puerta de la habitación-

Muchas gracias, te juro que no te quejaras de mi jeje -dijo apenado-

Bueno, cualquier cosa estaré en la habitación de al lado...

si -dijo entrando en la gran habitación donde el se hospedaría- jamás me imagine que hubiera alguien con mejor gusto bueno con mas elegancia que Seto Kaiba -al observar detenidamente la casa de su nuevo amigo- "ya, ya no quiero pensar en ti" -agarrándose la cabeza- "ojala que ahora que no estoy puedas vivir tu vida en paz" -se puso a acomodar sus cosas y al terminar salio y toco la puerta de la habitación de Dorian pero este no contesto, abrió la puerta pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba, bajó las escaleras y busco a la sirvienta para preguntarle sobre el paradero de su compañero-

Si, hace un momento salió y me pidió que le dijera que vendría un poco mas tarde... -amablemente dijo la sirvienta-

bueno, gracias -y se retira la joven- ah -suspirando- ahora que hago "que estarás haciendo?" ya... ya debo de dejar de pensar en ti... -dirigiéndose a una gran puerta la cual le llamó la atención, al entrar vio que era un gran salón, no entendía para que lo necesitaba si lo único que tenía dentro era un piano situado en el centro de esa habitación- me pregunto si?... mmm no creeo que se enoje si... mmm -como impulsado se sentó y empezó a tocar la una pieza de Adolph Henselt: I Still Shall Allways Love Her, su cuerpo estaba ahi pero su mente viajaba mientras tocaba la pieza; de un momento a otro Yugi pareció como si estuviera en aquél lugar que había dejado, veía como Yami lloraba en un costado de la cama que solía ser suya veía como el con desesperación lo llamaba, veía la misma tristeza que el tenía en su amado Yami... Yugi por que me has dejado... regresa...decía llorando el chico quien recordaba parte de un poema que ahora lo lastimaba demasiado...

_**Perdóname. Por ti pierdo el juicio;**_

_**hoy, ya más sereno reconozco mi falta**_

_**y me pongo a tus pies pidiéndote **_

_**perdón por todo lo sucedido.**_

_**Fui un loco, lo reconozco**_

_**y es por eso que a tus plantas suplico**_

_**me perdones y olvides todo el daño que te hice.**_

_**He pasado toda la noche llorando y**_

_**estoy completamente arrepentido, muy**_

_**triste ya que sin ti la vida se me acaba.**_

_**Te ruego una vez más, que olvides lo**_

_**pasado y volvamos a vivir, que al fin la vida es muy corta para reír y gozar...**_

de pronto Yugi dejo de divagar y tocar al ser sorprendido con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la voz de Dorian-

donde aprendiste a tocar así y por que la misma pieza a cada momento, llevo mas de 10 minutos y no la paras de tocar... -decía simpáticamente-

yo, yo lo siento -quitándose apresuradamente de ahí-

jaja no te preocupes, mira en realidad no venía a interrogarte sino a invitarte a irnos de tour, tu sabes yo seré el guía jaja

-sonrojado- si...

bueno, abrígate esta haciendo más frío de lo normal...-después de ir por un saco los dos salieron y subieron al auto de Dorian- por lo que me di cuenta ya conoces mi casa -sonriente-

enserio lo siento mucho -cabizbajo-

y dale con lo mismo, no te apures, además yo no toco el piano...

y entonces por que lo tienes aquí?...

... -mirada triste-

lo siento-al ver la actitud de su amigo-

no... es que yo antes vivía con una chica que se llamaba Mitzuky ella era mi mejor amiga le encantaba tocar el piano los dos teníamos los mismos gustos mismas aspiraciones, pero un día...

FLASH BACK

estas segura que aquí quedaste de verte con ese tipo? -inseguro en su coche al ver el lugar-

si, Dorian no te preocupes, yo me se cuidar sola, además tu dijiste que no querías venir... -con una sonrisa angelical-

bueno, entonces me llamas para que venga a recogerte

si Dorian... ahí ya pareces mi mamá jaja

solo me faltan los tubitos en el cabello -simpático- ah -suspiro- cuídate, hasta un rato mas si... -deteniendo sus palabras-

ibas a decir algo mas?

no-nervioso-no en realidad no

ok, ya ya puedes irte -sonriendo-

okey ya me voy...

VARIAS HORAS MAS TARDE

CASA DE DORIAN

por que no llamas?-de un lado a otro muy preocupado- dijiste que a lo mucho tardabas dos horas y ya llevas cuatro aaaa! me voy a morir -decía bromeando- si en 15 minutos no llamas te iré a buscar aunque no lo quieras, además de que esta lluvia no me da mucha confianza...

15 MINUTOS DESPUES

suficiente -encendiendo su auto y dirigiéndose a el lugar donde había dejado a Mitzuky- si mal no recuerdo yo te deje aqu... -impactado- Mitzuky! -grito con desesperación al verla en el suelo; corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a ella, parecía como si no avanzara, cuando al fin llegó la tomó entre sus brazos y miro con horror la terrible herida que atravesaba de lado a lado su cuello y obviamente le había quitado la vida-No tu no Mitzuky, no no por que a ti, fue por mi culpa, Mitzu -llorando incansablemente- quien pudo haberte hecho esto - Mitzuky! -con un hilo de voz-

ENDFLASHBACK

esa noche no pude dormir, me culpe por no haber estado con ella, por no haberme quedado, y por no haberle dicho cuanto la amaba, no sebes cuanto me arrepiento... -con lágrimas en los ojos- ella lo era todo para mi, mas sin embargo se me fué de las manos... pero bueno, dejaré de hablar cosas tristes y platiquemos de algo no se mas tranquilizante, dime ay alguien en tu vida?

-volteado su cara- ammm, si... pero -con las manos temblorosas- me ha lastimado mucho sin que lo supiera...él -dijo un poco apenado- es por eso que ahora radico aquí...

oh, -estacionando el auto-bueno, como veo que no quieres hablar mucho, y no te culpo pues me acabas de conocer, ven vamos este es mi lugar favorito...

me gusto mucho el tour -sarcásticamente-

bueno eso ya será mañana -dándose un manazo en la frente- oh lo había olvidado, mañana es tu primer día en mi-acentuando la ultima palabra- escuela, será otro día en donde te lleve a el gran tour Dorian -bromeando- bueno que esperas vamos -decía emocionado-

jaja, estas loco -entrando a un salón de juegos- wow! y que hacemos aquí

da... venimos a jugar y a retar a los demás chicos, no me digas que el rey de los juegos se rehusará...

-sonrojado- creí que no lo sabías

mmm talvez estemos muy lejos de tu reino jaja pero no creas que no te conozco Yugi, tu dirás a quien quieres desafiar, o si no quieres podemos jugar otra cosa

-así los dos jugaron por varias horas hasta que regresaron a la gran mansión, hací cada uno se fué a su habitación donde se dispusieron a dormir, al día siguiente Dorian despertó a Yugi, para que se alistara y se fueran a la prepa-

CONTINUARÁ

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Dormiste bien? -dijo dorian en la mesa cuando ambos desayunaban-

si -dijo un poco triste-

sucede algo? -notando la actitud de el tricolor-

bueno es que -buscando una excusa- que tal si no les caigo bien "muy bien Yugi que respuesta tan creíble" -reprochandose-

como crees, además aquí estoy yo para protegerte... -siguió hablando pero Yugi se concentro en sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de Dorian-

" aquí estoy yo para protegerte, se suponía que tu siempre me cuidarías..."

FLASHBACK

te encuentras bien? -le decía Yami a Yugi después de haberlo rescatado de un hombre que quería abusar de él-

-con voz temblorosa y entrecortada- si, abrazame porfavor, tengo miedo -mirando a Yami con mucho miedo-

Yugi... jamás estarás solo yo siempre estaré cuidandote

pero es que...

Yugi yo siempre estare contigo para protegerte... -con una dulce y profunda mirada-

ENDFLASHBACK

Yugi? -pasando una de sus manos al frente de la vista del pequeño tricolor- Yuuuuugiiii -con un tono de voz tipo eco-

he? -extrañado y sorpendido-

mmm se nos esta haciendo tarde -con una sonrisa de lado-

aaa si ya estoy listo jejeje -sonrojado-

vamos sube -abriendole la puerta del auto-

ok -subiendo al coche de Dorian-

-dentro del carro todo estaba silencioso, ninguno hablaba-

nervioso? -con una sonrisa discreta-

si, mis manos estan sudando mucho y eso que ahorita hace mucho frío

no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien -sonriendo muy tranquilamente-

-Después de unos 15 minutos llegaron a la prepa, las chicas y uno que otro chico miraban con detenimiento a los apuestos muchachos que bajaban del auto, se escuchaban suspiros por todos lados haciendo sonrojar a Yugi, es muy guapo no crees... si... ay Dorian ojala y fueras mío... no lo puedo creer es Yugi? me voy a morir... los dos estan como quieren... decían las chicas que esta pareja iba dejando atrás, Dorian solo comenzo a reir-

por que te ríes? -pregunto extrañado Yugi-

pues, es que hoy estas chicas estan mas desatadas que nunca y creeo saber por que -sonrojando a Yugi al dirigirle una mirada que le decía y ese eres tu- bueno acompañame con el director para saber en cual grupo estarás tu...

esta bien -Yugi estaba muy nervioso ya que sentia muchas miradas en él-

profesor Dorian -dijo una chica rubia de ojos verdes parandose enfrente del peliblanco- ya tengo todo lo que me pidió...

mmm ya voy para haya... dile a los de tu grupo que los veo en el laboratorio si? -con una dulce mirada-

esta bien -afirmando con la cabeza y dirigiendole muchas miradas de amor, que Dorian no pudo notar por estar escribiendo algo en su bitacora- bien sigamos Yugi

-sonriendo- eres todo un fenómeno aquí jajaja

tu no te quedas atrás...

-un rato después Yugi se fue al salón que le correspondía, haci pasaron varias hora, las chicas y los chicos se le acercaban para presentarse y para saber mas de él; mientras tanto en otro lugar muy alejado de ahí-

CIUDAD DOMINO

-Yami se encontraba recostado en la cama de Yugi, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar sentía que su corazón iba explotar por tanto dolor y desesperación-

Yugi... regresa... si tan solo supieras que yo te amo... yo tuve la culpa y lo acepto, por que me deje llevar por la pasión, por mis estupidos deseos y por mis inutiles instintos carnales... Yugi, te amo... -abrazando la almohada donde Yugi solía posar los cabellos de su cabeza-

-Haci pasaron 5 meses Yami seguía buscando a Yugi pero si encontar nada, aun no perdía las esperanzas pero se sentía muy cansado de tanto buscar... Por que no me permites encontrarte... pensaba Yami cada vez que sentia que se acercaba a su luz y luego desaparecía esa sensación de cercanía, Yugi parecía estar olvidando a Yami o al menos eso quería aparentar pues aunque pareciese que ya no le interesaba, aun lo seguía amando; siguieron pasando los meses, Dorian parecía estar acercandose mas a Yugi mientras que el faraón sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando parte de su corazón, finalmente había ya pasado un año y medio, y Yugi pronto se graduaría por lo que estaba atareado de tareas estaba lleno de trabajos escolares y demás, Dorian estaba igual, Yami parecía estar hundiendose cada vez más en su tristeza pues aunque nadie le había dicho que era lo que Yugi había pensado el suponía lo que había pasado por la mente de su amado aquella vez en la que el chio tricolor había desaparecido-

No lo puedo creer... ya voy a terminar mis estudios, bueno solo una parte jijiji -se decía Yugi en su habitacion-

toc toc

pase -dijo Yugi, desde su cama-

hola, Yugi que crees

mmm -pensando- no se, dime -emocionado-

bueno, que me han invitado a que de una conferencia sobre mis investigaciones y mi descubrimiento mas reciente, por diferentes partes del mundo -dijo muy animado-

-triste- y cuando te irás?

por que esa cara? -dijo desanimado-

es que, me quedaré solo... y

Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, aun no termino...como te seguía diciendo he aceptado pero... te quería pedir un gran favor

mmm si cual?

que vengas conmigo como auxiliante, ya que tu has sido mi mejor estudiante -dijo con estimación- que dices, me acompañas?

claro! -emocionado- en que lugares te presentarás?

bueno, solo me dijieron el primer lugar, adivina a donde iremos...

no se

pues a la ciudad más romantica del mundo: Francia

que? wow!

pasado mañana nos iremos

si, gracias -dandole un fuerte abrazo a Dorian- gracias por se tan bueno conmigo Dorian -mirandolo a los ojos-

CIUDAD DOMINO

Yami, deberías darte por vencido, llevas un año buscandolo... -decía Seto- mirate, ahora estas muy descuidado, porfavor ya nisiquiera eres la sombra de lo que antes eras...

Ya basta Seto, déjalo, afortunadamente tu nunca has sufrido esto y espero que nunca lo hagas -le decía Bakura a Seto-

-bajo la mirada- y entonces que propones Bakura... que Yami se siga matando al buscar a Yugi, si le hubiera pasado algo ya lo sabríamos...

RUSIA

-desviando su mirada- gracias...

tienes tarea?

mmm nop

que te parece si... -en ese momento sonó su celular-

si? -Dorian hablaba con la persona que lo llamaba y al terminar le explico a Yugi que tenía que salir para arreglar lo de la conferencia y que en poco tiempo volvería- que te parece si vengo por ti en una media hora mas?

sip

- Yugi se estaba dando los ultimos toques cuando Dorian llegó- ya estoy listo...

mmm me esperas un momento, no puedo salir con este atuendo es demasiado formal, me esperas

si -Yugi subió a su habitación pues se le había olvidado ponerse un sueter, accidentalmente pudo ver cuando Dorian se quito su camisa dejandole ver su bien formado pecho, poniendolo muy nervioso, y haciendolo ir a su habitación-

Yugi? estas ahí?

si ya voy -Yugi seguía recordando aquello que lo hacía sonrojarse demasiado, salio de su habitación y se fué con Dorian-


	5. Chapter 5

-de repente entre esa imagen que Yugi tenía de Dorian, llegó uno de los recuerdos que ahora le traían mucha tristeza-

FLASHBACK

ya vine!

... -silencio-

Yami? -extrañado, pues el faraón nunca salía sin darle alguna explicación- mmm todo esta normal, supongo que se fue a comprar algo jeje -con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara- "uff tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño" -corriendo hacia el baño y llevándose una gran sorpresa al entrar-

que! -sorprendido y volteando hacia aquel que interrumpía su encuentro con el agua-

Yami? -sonrojado y sorprendido- yo -cerrando los ojos- te juro que no sabía que estabas tu aquí -nervioso y sonrojado-

-Yugi salió disparado de ese cuarto donde Yami estaba totalmente desnudo, el pequeño parecía un tomate, Yami salió de ahí donde se encontraba con una toalla a la cintura que cubría solo una parte de su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo, encontrando a Yugi en el sofá a su hikari, quien trataba de disimular su vergüenza-

Yami... de veras lo siento mucho -volteando hacia su amado y sonrojándose aun más- lo siento, es que yo... -silenciándolo con un dedo y acercándose mucho a sus labios-

Yugi -con un tono de voz poco audible- no importa, no te preocupes... no paso nada... bueno te dejo tengo que ir a cambiarme -levantándose-

vas a salir? -un poco desilusionado-

si, este voy a regresar ya muy tarde (ya imaginarán a donde va y con quien) no me esperes... -subiendo a su habitación-

ENDFLASHBACK

-con lágrimas en los ojos- por que aun me dueles tanto Yami?

Yugi! por favor ya vámonos -impaciente-

aaa si ya voy

te espero abajo... mientras llamo a un taxi...

"Dorian..." -suspirando- "tu has sido muy bueno conmigo, ahora que este contigo espero no sentir lo que me imagino, pues al verte así... no se que me esta pasando" -Yugi bajo lentamente, Dorian lo esperaba en la puerta, el joven peliblanco estaba distraído, estaba muy ido como parad darse cuenta de la presencia de Yugi-

"Mitzuky..." -asomándose dos lagrimas de los ojos del mayor-

Dorian, te sucede algo -sorprendiendo a su anfitrión-

no -parpadeando mucho queriendo evitar derramar sus lagrimas-

vamos dime, si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte...-mirándolo a los ojos y poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo-

ya nadie puede ayudarme, por mi culpa, solo fue por mi culpa... -soltándose a llorar-

de que hablas? -confundido-

si hace dos años -con voz entrecortada- yo la hubiera acompañado... ella aun seguiría con vida...

lo siento mucho Dorian... mejor hay que quedarnos aquí si?

no... no quiero echar a perder esta noche... vamos -un poco mas repuesto-

Dorian... no creo que sea lo mejor... vamos hay que quedarnos aquí

no... lo mejor es que salga a distraerme...

-los dos salieron y se fueron en el taxi que los esperaba-

a donde los llevo? -pregunto el chofer-

-los dos se miraron, ninguno sabía a donde ir-

mmm escuche que hoy se inauguraría la ARCADE OMEGA -dijo Dorian-

si... vamos

bueno... vamos a la nueva Arcade si! -dijo alegremente-

CIUDAD DOMINO

-Yami se levantó de su cama, tomó algunas prendas sin mucho animo y se dirijo a el baño pero antes dio un pequeño vistazo a la recamara de Yugi-

Como olvidarte... si tu has sido el único que me ha comprendido y me ha sabido valorar... -comenzó a desvestirse, entró a la regadera, abrió lentamente el grifo y comenzó a sentir como las gotas de agua caían suavemente en su cuerpo, como estas escurrían de su cabello, la tristeza y la melancolía comenzó a apoderarse de Yami haciendo presentes sus lagrimas las cuales se mezclaban con el agua que tocaba su piel-

-al terminar de bañarse, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina en donde se dispuso a comer algo-

tanto Yugi como Yami comenzaron a pensar uno en el otro al escuchar el inicio de una melodía que jamás en su vida habían oído

_**Please, please forgive me **_

_**Por favor, Por favor perdóname**_

-Yami dirigió su vista hacia la ventana- "Yugi por favor regresa... te prometo que nunca jamás te fallaré, por favor, regresa a mi... yo te amo-

_**but i won't be home again **_

_**Pero ya no regresaré a casa**_

_-_Mientras Yugi observaba como su amigo jugaba, pero con sus pensamientos no tenían nada que ver con lo que veía- "Yami, yo aun te amo, y quiero dejar de hacerlo, me has lastimado mucho... jamás volveré... aun no me resigno a verte con alguien más"

**_maybe someday you'll have woke up _**

**_Quizá algún día voltees_**

"Mi amor, regresa, aun sigues teniendo aquí tu lugar, si supieras que todos los días espero a que regreses, pues yo aun tengo la fé que tu me diste, aun sigo recordando todos tus consejos, por favor vuelve..." -llorando inconsolablemente-

**_and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_**

**_Y apenas conciente le dirás al vacío _**

_**"isn't something missing"**_

_**No falta algo?**_

"Yami... me extrañas?"

_**You won't cry for my absence i know **_

_**Se que no llorarás mi ausencia**_

"Tal vez... ya te has olvidado de mi" -sacudiéndose la cabeza- "no... no mi amor... no te olvides de mí... mi vida a mi no me gusta verte sufrir, y se que esto sonará egoísta pero, no sabes cuanto deseo que me extrañes y aunque sea una sola vez llores por mi..."

_**You forgot me long ago **_

_**Me olvidaste hace tiempo**_

_**am i that unimportant...?**_

_**Soy tan poco importante?**_

_**am i so insignificant...?**_

_**Soy tan insignificante?**_

-como oyendo todo lo que pensaba Yami- "como volver si tu ya me olvidaste... jamás fuiste mío... pero no merecía ningún lugar en tu corazón, acaso no te importe ni siquiera un poco?"

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**No falta algo?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Acaso nadie me extraña?**_

-ambos tenían una mirada de tristeza y lloraban silenciosamente-

Yugi que te sucede? -pregunto Dorian preocupado-

estoy bien...

seguro?

si, quiero ir a jugar eso -apuntando la maquina de baile (no se como se llame)-

esta bien vamos -sonriendo-

CIUDAD DOMINO

Snif... creo que ya estoy loco... mira que escuchar tu voz y sentir tu presencia...

Toc...Toc

-Yami se seco las lagrimas y se dispuso a abrir la puerta- "seguro han de ser mis amigos"

-Al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa-

hola lindo -dijo seductoramente una voz perteneciente a un joven de tez blanca, cabellos negros peinados de una forma puntiaguda y ojos azules oscuros como la noche-

-fríamente Yami contesto- otra vez tu cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te largues no te quedo claro?

ay Yami no me digas que ya me olvidaste, además quien sabe puede que ahora sea diferente -tomándolo de la barbilla-

lárgate Ian! jamás me interesaste lo que paso hace mucho fué solo una locura así es que vete -cerrando la puerta, pero siendo impedido-

Bueno entonces no podré darte cierta información de tu Yugi... -muy seguro de si-

-Yami, tragó su orgullo y se dispuso a escuchar a aquel que ahora odiaba tanto- bien dime -haciéndolo pasar-

hay esta casa me trae tantos recuerdos y muy satisfactorios -sonrió maliciosamente-

me vas a decir o no? -enfadado y cerrando su puño fuertemente-

bueno, te diré solo que tendrás que pagar un pequeño precio -pervertidamente-

que! -enfadado- lárgate -entre dientes-

bueno, bueno podrás pagarme luego... mira escuche que tu querido jaja Yugi... esta en Rusia bueno estará ahí por los siguientes dos días ya que después irá a Francia ira con otro chico un reconocido arqueólogo ... mmm como se llama mmm Dorian si Dorian White, mi padre lo invito a él a una conferencia alrededor del mundo junto con otros colegas, mira aquí tengo un folleto donde dice cuando estarán aquí...

eso quiere decir que voy a poder verlo -arrebatándole el folleto y con los ojos muy brillantes-

hey hey hey... ni te emociones, solo estará aquí mínimo 4 días después se irá... además cambie de opinión prefiero que me pagues ahora...

que? estas loco... lárgate!

no ya he esperado mucho por ti Yami lindo -tomando la cadera de Yami con una mano- no sabes cuanto te he deseado sentirte

déjame -dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara-

quieras o no serás mío, ese era el precio y no me digas que no te lo imaginaste -forzándolo a darle un beso-

déjame! -Yami le iba a dar otro golpe cuando Ian sorpresivamente le inyecto un tipo de droga que le anestesio todo el cuerpo pero dejándolo conciente-

Ahora si serás mío -maliciosamente-

-Yami estaba asustado y desesperado pues estaba conciente pero sin poder hacer nada se sentía muy impotente-

-Ian lo cargo y lo llevo a la habitación del faraón, ahí lo recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarlo y a quitarle la ropa, cuando tuvo desnudo a Yami comenzó a hacerlo suyo, Yami simplemente lloraba de rabia, impotencia y coraje, ya que aunque alguna vez estuvo con Ian, ahora detestaba aquellos momentos-

-Ian bajó hasta su cuello y empezó a lamerlo y morderlo, después bajo hasta sus pezones y los pellizco tanto con la boca como con sus manos, Yami no sentía sensación ninguna pues su cuerpo estaba muy adormecido y ni siquiera podía moverse para poder safarse de ese chico al que odiaba tanto-

-El pelinegro paso a el vientre de Yami para después succionar el miembro de Yami, el faraón solamente podía llorar y gritar con un hilo de voz poco audible, ya que Ian le había cubierto la boca, cerraba los ojos fuertemente pues aunque no sintiera todo aquello no podía aceptar el hecho de ser tocado de aquel infeliz-

-después de un rato Ian se vistió y miro a Yami, quien estaba con la cabeza de lado con el rostro mojado por tanto llorar, parecía no tener sentimientos, estaba ahí acostado con su cuerpo arañado, Ian lo había lastimado mucho debido a lo salvaje que había sido-

pasara en media hora... había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar contigo jajaja -burlándose de el faraón- bueno te dejo, te cuidas y no te olvides de que ya te pague jajajaja

-Ian salió de la casa no sin antes recorrer el cuerpo inmóvil de Yami con su lengua.-

-Yami estaba ido se había cansado de haber gritado tanto, se sentía sucio, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, así paso media hora y tal y como se lo dijo Ian el efecto de esa droga empezó a desaparecer Atemu comenzó a recobrar la movilidad, cuando estuvo por completo recuperado comenzó a sentir un dolor intenso por todo su cuerpo pues Ian lo había dañado tanto física como emocionalmente, tenía rasguños por todo su cuerpo, tenía cortaduras tenía sangre por todo su cuerpo quien sabe que le había hecho Ian, ni siquiera eso pudo saber Yami-

ahh! grr -enojado y limpiándose con una mano con mucha fuerza por los lugares de su cuerpo en los que había estado Ian y tomando posición fetal- "me siento tan sucio, que asco, pero todo valió la pena mi amor, ahora se de ti ahora se que pronto estarás nuevamente conmigo" -Yami se dirigió a tomar una ducha, se sentía demasiado sucio e impuro-

-las gotas de agua nuevamente lo tocaban con delicadeza y suavidad como queriendo consolarlo, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido; cuando terminó de bañarse se vistió y corrió pr el folleto que le había dejado Ian, comenzó a leerlo y se sorprendió ya que volvería a ver a su Yugi en 3 semanas-

"todo esto valió la pena, te volveré a ver mi amado Hikari" -abrazando el folleto y comenzando a llorar- "basta no debo ser tan egoísta, todo esto me lo merecía además de que tu lo vales todo mi amor" -Pero su dolor era muy grande su corazón se sentía muy oprimido, Yami sentía un nudo en la garganta, sentía como si le hubieran clavado una estaca en el corazón-

RUSIA

enseguida regreso Dorian -caminando hacia la salida-

a donde vas? -pregunto preocupado-

no te preocupes regreso enseguida, estaré bien -dijo sonriendo Yugi-

esta bien... pero no te tardes -gritando desde la maquina de baile- (es que no se como se llama ´.)

-Yugi busco un teléfono público y metió unas monedas y comenzó a marcar-

bueno -contesto una voz muy débil-

si, quien habla? -pregunto, en su voz se escuchaba una tristeza sorprendente, se alcanzaba a distinguir que aquel que había contestado estaba llorando o lo había hecho unos momentos antes- hola? hay alguien ahí?

-enronqueciéndose con un tosido- mrrr si -fingiendo la voz- Yami Atemu?

si soy yo, que se le ofrece? snif

soy -dejándose llevar- y... -cuelga-

he?...hola? -desconcertado- "ojala hubieras sido tu mi amor"

POR CIERTO LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA MISSING Y ES DE EVANESCENCE, AMMM DEJEN SUS OPINIONES .

SAYONARA


	6. Chapter 6

"quién habrá sido?" –Se quedo en silencio por un instante- es curioso, aquella voz parecía la de… Yami estas loco, –llevándose una mano a su frente- seguro es por la emoción… -se quedo inmóvil y mirando al suelo, como queriendo encontrar respuesta alguna en aquel- Snif… -recordando lo que le había sucedido horas antes-ya!…-reprochándose- debo… de concentrarme en lo que voy a hacer y en lo que te voy a decir cuando llegues Yugi –limpiándose las lágrimas- te amo…

RUSIA

_**No te he podido olvidar **_

_**No se si a ti te pase lo mismo **_

"que me esta pasando Ra, si no es por que reacciono yo… ah –suspiro- que me pasa, ya casi son dos años los que he estado aquí y… aun no te olvido? Me pregunto si tu tambien me extra… -reprochándose- no, tu has de estar muy feliz y contento con tu… amor"

CIUDAD DOMINO

_**Toda mi vida cambio **_

_**Me falta tu amor **_

_**Siento que pierdo la razón **_

_**Y hoy te he vuelto a llorar **_

_**Porque sin ti no aprendo **_

_**A vivir **_

_**Vuelve quiero sentirme **_

_**En tus brazos **_

Yugi, no sabes cuanto te necesito, ya no soy el mismo de antes, te necesito, eres todo para mi, me estoy volviendo loco por volverte a ver, me siento desesperado y contento al mismo tiempo, ya que ya quiero estar contigo y voy a volver a verte! te confesaré lo que siento! todo este tiempo ha sido terrible te extraño tanto, no se como vivir sin ti, cuando te vea lo primero que haré será abrazarte mi amado hikari! –decía muy contento Yami, ocultando aquella sensación que le había quedado después de haber sido violado cruel y despiadadamente-

RUSIA

_**Quiero besarte los labios **_

_**Por siempre quedarme a tu lado **_

Desearía ser yo a quien le entregaras todos tus besos, caricias y amor, aquel por el que te desvives cada día y con el que pasaras toda tu vida, no sabes cuanto daría solo por un pequeño beso tuyo –comenzando a llorar-

CIUDAD DOMINO

_**Vuelve sabes que tu me haces falta **_

_**La espera es cruel y lastima **_

_**Vuelve… llena de amor **_

_**Mi vida **_

Yugi, vuelve te necesito mucho, me duele mucho tu ausencia, me duele este silencio y esta frialdad que envuelve toda mi vida, te necesito, eres mi luz, eres el único que puede darme la felicidad y el amor que necesito…

RUSIA

_**Como sacarme este amor **_

_**Que ahora es dolor **_

_**Tal vez olvidarte sea mejor **_

_**Pero no puedo engañar **_

_**A este corazón que espera por ti **_

Ya no quiero amarte! –agarrándose la cabeza fuertemente- me duele mucho saber que tu estas muy feliz (quien dijo eso?) con aquel idiota! –Quedándose inmóvil- "al que amas como yo quisiera que me amaras…" te tengo que olvidar! "Aunque me cueste la vida te tengo que olvidar"…-rompiendo en llanto- "pero como hacerlo si tu estas tatuado en mi corazón y en mi alma"… (Quien te entiende bonito)

CIUDAD DOMINO

Haber –abriendo el folleto- aquí dice que primero estarás en Francia… con ese arqueologuito rico, -celoso- después en Inglaterra? Wow! Vaya vas a viajar mucho chiquito precioso, te amo tanto, no puedo esperar a que llegues…

Toc…toc..

-a Yami lo recorrió un escalofrío enorme, sentía miedo, y no era para menos después de lo que le acababa de suceder-

Q..Quién es? –nervioso y un poco asustado-

Quien más… soy yo Bakura! –algo enojado-

A, disculpa –abriéndole la puerta, nervioso- que te trae por acá?

Daaa, que memoria he faraón, se supone que hoy Seto, Joey, yo y tú veríamos películas, que te sucede? –Dándole un golpe en la espalda-

Aag! –Quejándose-

No te pegue tan fuerte! No seas exagerado!

Jaja es que tu sabes hoy es uno de esos días en que me siento mal…-disimulando-

Oye, que te pasó aquí? –Notando unos rasguños en el cuello de su amigo-

Nada –nervios y cubriéndose al instante-

Oye que te pasó?

Por que?

Mírate! Tienes una gran herida aquí (me suena a caperucita roja O-O) –señalando una parte del hombro de Yami-

No es nada, te lo aseguro! –nervioso y alejándose de Bakura-

Yami, dime que te pasó –preocupado-

Toc…toc…toc…

Yami!...ya llego la diversioooon! Yuju! Yamiiii! –se escucharon los alegres gritos de cierto chico, muy conocido por todos-

Necesitas hacer tanto escándalo? –dijo fríamente la voz inconfundible de Seto Kaiba-

Bueno, auque nunca te quejas cuando estamos….

Ya, esta bien –un color rojo cubrió toda la cara del CEO-

-Bakura veía a Yami fijamente a los ojos, sentía que algo no andaba bien con su amigo-

Iré a abrir, luego seguimos hablando –dijo Yami, muy nervioso-

Ay! Por que tardaste tanto!

Jajaja, pasen…

Bien, trajimos la trilogía de los Zombis del cementerio uuuuhh –dijo con énfasis Joey-

Y que esperamos…-dijo un alegre Seto Kaiba-

-los cuatros chico comenzaron a ver las películas y al termino de estas, Joey y Seto se fueron casi al instante mientras que Bakura se quedo a hablar con Yami-

Por favor, Yami, confía en mi, dime que te pasa? –preocupado-

…. Bakura… mi Yugi estará aquí en Ciudad Domino en tres semanas!

Que? Como lo sabes! –dijo emocionado-

-bajando la mirada- …

Yami? Como sabes que Yugi estará aquí? –un poco desesperado-

...recuerdas a… Ian?

Si… el bastardo por el que se fue Yugi…-enojado-

….bueno, él me dio información acerca de mi hikari

-un poco enfadado- que le diste?

Que?

Ese idiota no te pudo haber dado esa información así como así…. Que hiciste? –empezando a captar todo-

….-mirando a Bakura con lágrimas en los ojos- mi Yugi lo vale….

Yami, que hiciste! Por Ra! –exaltado-

-con voz entrecortada- te… jur..o que…fué… solo.. por.. Yugi! –comenzando a llorar-

Que hiciste! Maldita sea! –sacudiendo a Yami- él te hizo esto? –haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse-

-Yami miró a Bakura con mucha tristeza y temor- si –con voz baja y la mirada desviada-

Pero….-impresionado-

-llorando- él me me inyecto una especie de droga que adormeció todo mi cuerpo, se aprovecho de mi inmovilidad y…

Te violó? –dijo casi en silencio Bakura-

-mirando al peliblanco con lágrimas en los ojos- me lo merezco, mi Yugi es lo único que importa…

Yami, ese infeliz no tenía el derecho de haberte hecho eso, nadie se lo merece…

Bakura, entiéndeme… si tuvieses una oportunidad de ver a Ryou y solo fuera… de esa forma tu pase….no lo harías?

-Bakura se quedo callado, pues él también hubiera hecho lo mismo- pero Yami, tienes que hacérselo saber a las autoridades… para que le den un castigo, por que pudiste haber sabido que Yugi estaría aquí de otra forma…

Mira, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero me deje llevar por la emoción de volver a ver a mi hikari y después quise librarme de él pero no pude… además, si yo lo denunciara crees que me creerían, después de todo, él tiene mucho poder y podría lastimar mucho a cualquiera de mis amigos incluso a Yugi…. Es mejor dejarlo hací

Yami por favor….

Bakura –interrumpiéndolo- prométeme una cosa…no le dirás nada a Yugi ni a nadie más… por favor

-después de unos cuantos segundos el peliblanco asintió- esta bien, pero… por favor deja que te revise un doctor si?

Esta bien...

-Bakura y Yami se dirigieron a un hospital cercano, en el cual un medico revisó a el faraón-

-el doctor salió de la habitación donde estaba Yami y se dirigió a Bakura-

Doctor… esta todo bien

Me temo que no, su amigo presenta indicios de una violación, tiene muchas heridas…

-el doctor prosiguió con todo aquello, cuando acabo los dos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, pero antes de eso el y Bakura tuvieron una pequeña platica en donde el faraón le contó sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido y en lo que tenía pensado hacer cuando su adorado hikari estuviera otra vez en Japón-

RUSIA

Yugi?

Ah! –dijo limpiándose las lagrimas-

Pero que te sucede?

Nada… nos vamos?

Si

Ok, tomaremos un taxi

Trrrr, vaya, esta haciendo mucho frío hoy…

Mmm, ten toma mi chaqueta…

-sonrojado- pero y… t..u?

Descuida, yo estoy mas acostumbrado que tú…ven, subamos, tenemos que descansar, mañana partiremos muy temprano

-los dos chico subieron a el taxi, ninguno hacía platica, simplemente estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Dorian pensaba en Mitzuky y Yugi en Yami, ambos estaban muy distraídos, al llegar a la residencia Dorian se percato de que su pequeño amigo se había quedado dormido, sacándolo del taxi en sus brazos, Yugi se despertó al instante pero el mayor no se dio cuenta de esto, Yugi estaba muy nervioso, podía escuchar claramente el pulso de su compañero-

"hueles tan bien, tu piel es tan suave –tocando despistadamente el pecho de Dorian- y tus ojos… son tan hermos…."

Bien, hemos llegado, pequeño, duerme bien –depositando un pequeño beso en la frente de Yugi y saliendo de inmediato de esa recamara-

"Dorian… yo…"

CONTINUARÁ

BAKURITA ES UN BUEN NIÑO XD


	7. Chapter 7

"Dorian yo…"

-Ni siquiera termino aquella oración, cuando un cansancio inmenso lo apresó y lo obligó a dormir-

-Mientras tantas, en la otra habitación Dorian, con mucha desesperación, buscaba algo en una caja ya muy antigua-

Por fin! Te encontré! -dijo mirando una gargantilla plateada muy hermosa y un pequeño y fino dije de diamante rojo sangre un rojo intenso casi negro, que tenía la forma de un corazón-

-Dorian lo miro fijamente y lo tomó con su mano para después salir silenciosamente de su mansión y dirigirse a un cementerio cercano al llegar a aquél tétrico y frío lugar se dirigió a una tumba la cual tenía alrededor muchas rosas blancas que despedían un hermoso aroma y que por la luz de la luna y unas pequeñas dotas de agua alumbraban tenuemente aquella lápida-

Ho…la… Mitzu, mañana me iré a dar una serie de conferencias alrededor del mundo para dar a conocer mi más reciente descubrimiento… por fin se nos cumplió nuestro sueño… recuerdas cuanto habíamos esperado este día, el momento en el que tu y yo nos diéramos a conocer mundialmente y que fuéramos unos de los arqueólogos más importantes y reconocidos de todo el mundo… -cerrando los ojos y dejando caer un par de lágrimas sobre las rosas que rodeaban aquel lugar donde descansaba eternamente aquella chica- Pero ahora ya no estas conmigo-abriendo sus ojos- y en tu lugar irá un nuevo amigo –sonriendo tiernamente- Yugi Moto, lo recuerdas?... si el mismo chico que te morías por conocer, el que te traía loquita… ahora entiendo por que te atraía tanto, en fin vengo a despedirme y –arrodillándose- a… confesarte lo que sentía por ti, aunque ya es muy tarde…. Mitzu yo te amaba con todo el corazón, pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo, pues recuerdo muy bien que siempre me decías quien te gustaba, siempre me contabas tus secretos… simplemente era tu amigo, el que siempre estaba ahí para consolarte cuando algo salía mal, con él que llegaste a reñir, con el que contabas incondicionalmente… perdóname por decirte todo esto ahora, cuando ya de nada sirve, lo siento mucho, por que siempre tuviste un amigo muy cobarde y… que te dejó solo en ese maldito día! –Soltando en llanto- Ahora ya no puedo hacer nada… solo seguir lamentándome, -mirando el collar- lo recuerdas? Yo te lo di y… Mitzuky perdóname! Perdóname! Perdóname! –se dejó caer sobre la tumba y siguió llorando- ahh! Mitzuky! –gritó- lo lamento tanto…

-De un momento a otro sintió como si su alma se desprendiera de su cuerpo por lo que confundido, miró alrededor asustado-

Que me sucede?

Dorian? –dijo una dulce voz femenina-

¡Mitzuky? –emocionado pero a la vez desconfiado-

Dorian! –lanzándose a los brazos del chico- te he extrañado tanto-comenzando a llorar-

dd…dev… de veras eres tu –voz entrecortada por la impresión-

Si, soy yo –mirándolo a los ojos-

-Dorian prosiguió a abrazarla fuertemente-

No fue tu culpa… -dijo dulcemente la joven de tez blanca, ojos azules, cabellos negros, rizados-

A que te refieres –mirándola a los ojos y muy extrañado-

Tu no tuviste la culpa de que yo muriera… fué solo mía…

Pero si yo te hubiese acom…

Dorian –interrumpiéndolo- aquella noche…

FLASH BACK

Bien, nos vemos –despidiéndose de Dorian-

Me llamas ok?

Si, ya pareces mi mamá! Jaja

Esta bien, ya me voy…-alejándose en su coche-

Bien, ahora, debo de darme prisa si es que quiero llegar a tiempo con él…

"menos mal, que Dorian no vino, sino que hubiera hecho, ni modo que posponer todo"

-Caminando muy aprisa-"Vamos Mitzuky, no quiero que se enoje…"

Lo siento…-dijo apenada la joven a un señor con el que había chocado y siguiendo su camino-

"Hay, por que le habré dicho que por aquí nos veíamos" Uff! Por fin llegue! –dijo jadeante- mmm… aún no llega –algo decepcionada- y si se arrepintió

Nunca, nena hermosa –dijo un hombre robusto, moreno, cabellos negros y ojos cafés oscuros, fácilmente se distinguía que era algún rebelde o algún bándalo, pues su vestimenta lo diferenciaban instantáneamente, su edad era muy notoria tenía entre 27 y 3 años y su fuerte carácter era una de las cosas que se distinguían al instante-

Creí, que me dejarías plantada –dijo con un puchero-

-volteando los ojos- no me ves aquí! –enfadado- mírame!-tomándola de los cabellos fuertemente, aprovechando la soledad de aquél lugar- aquí estoy tarada! ¡Estas ciega o que?

Cálmate, ya –tratando de zafarse- lo siento, perdón…

-aventándola y soltándola fuertemente- no vuelvas a hacer eso…

-asintió- está bien- con tenue voz y bajando la mirada-

Bien, a dónde quieres ir dulzura?

A donde tu quieras ir Rob –volteándolo a ver-

-volteándola a ver con odio- te estoy preguntando a t… -calmándose al ver las hermosas joyas que traía puestas la joven mujer- son tuyas amor? –señalando las joyas-

-nerviosa y contenta- "a! nunca me había dicho mi amor a! que emoción" sí, por que? –emocionada y sonriente-

Se te ven preciosas –sin dejar de verlas- conminan con tu hermosos ojos…

-sonrojada- oh! Gracias! Eres tan dulce…

"maldita niña cursi" tu también lo eres lindura…-dijo un poco enfadado-

Que te pasa? –dijo dulcemente-

Nada…

Anda dime -insistiendo-

Que no maldita sea! … lo siento amor, es que me siento un poco triste… ven dame un abrazo…

-obedeciéndolo y abrazándolo cariñosamente- te amo Rob

Si… yo tambien –acariciando el collar que lucía la chica-

Quién te dió esto? –dijo tranquilamente tocando el collar-

…D…Dorian –dijo en voz baja, pues temía que él reaccionara mal-

Aaa! Tu amigo –sonrió maliciosamente- "no me importa quién te lo haya dado niña imbécil, al fin y al cabo serán mías"

Ssí Rob, vámonos de aquí…. Si? Es que esta empezando a llover- inocentemente-

Claro, lo que diga la princesa –sonriente-

-los dos se dirigieron a una fuente de sodas que se encontraba cerca y comieron un helado, que como era de esperarse, ella pagó, la lluvia era cada vez más intensa por lo que Mitzuky le pidió a Rob que la llevaría a donde Dorian iría por ella-

Trrr, tengo frío –esperando a que él le prestara su chamarra-

Si yo también –contestó fríamente- mira! –señalando un callejón que estaba al lado- podemos atajarnos allí -tomándola de la mano y jalándola-

Espera, no puedo correr tan rápido…

-Hací los 2 he ese callejón y buscaron refugio-

Bien llamaré a Dorian para que venga por mi-sacando su celular- debe estar muy preocupado –se disponía a marcar cuando-

No! –arrebatándole su teléfono y arrojándolo con fuerza al suelo-

¡Por que hiciste eso? –enojada y sorprendida- que te pasa –se agachó para tomarlo-

Ya soporté mucho maldita, estúpida! –alzándola de los cabellos-

Ah! –gritando-

Cállate! –golpeándola en la cara con fuerza para luego taparle la boca-

Que creíste, que en realidad te amaba? Jaja –burlándose con fuerza de ella, quién lo miraba con temor y tristeza- por favor, yo enamorado de tan poca cosa, de una mocosa estúpida –dándole una patada en el estómago y jalándole los cabellos- la única razón por la cual salí contigo fue por esto –arrancándole las pulseras y aretes que llevaba- pero principalmente por este-tratando de tomar el collar-

No! Se alcanzó a distinguir aquello de un desgarrador grito-

-la chica opuso resistencia ante aquel hombre y con mucho esfuerzo logró zafarse de él, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire-

¡Ayúdenm…-desgraciadamente, Rob la alcanzó, sacó una cuchilla y la encajó en la espalda de ella-Ah! –fue lo único que pudo decir la pobre niña-

Maldita! Que grave y fatal error acabas de cometer, pensaba matarte, pero no de esta forma –tomándola del cuello, fuertemente y comenzando a ahorcarla- Maldita Estúpida!-soltándola y haciendo que esta se estrellara fuertemente contra el piso-

Ah…ah…-tomando aire –agg –aquella herida le lastimaba mucho a tal grado de dejarla sin fuerzas-

-comenzó a patearla con brutalidad, para después tomarla por los cabellos y levantarla- ahora sí imbécil, llegó tu fin –apuñalándola repetidamente por todo el pecho y la espalda, y luego dejándola caer junto con la cuchilla-

-Mitzuky solo sentía aquella horrible sensación de dolor, cuando Rob la dejó esta aún seguía con vida, y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía cogió la navaja sin que este se diera cuenta y grito débilmente para pedir auxilio-

Con que aun te quedan ganas de vivir…-se dirigió hacia la chica y comenzó a ahorcarla-

-Mitzuky sujeto con fuerza la cuchilla y se la clavó en la espalda a Rob para después clavársela en la mano que la ahorcaba y sostenía el collar-

Ah! Maldita! –dejando caer el collar y prestándole poca atención, pues la ira se apoderó de él haciendo que este tomara nuevamente la cuchilla y se fuera contra la desafortunada chica con una rabia incontenible- Como te atreves! –golpeándola en la cara para luego tomarla de los cabellos y chocar repetidamente su cabeza contra la pared- niña idiota!-Sujetándola de los cabellos-Ramera! –su fuerza y su enojo se concentraron en su mano la cual sujetaba la filosa arma, la empuño la clavó en el pecho de la niña, para luego darle un fin a todo aquello pasando la cuchilla por el cuello de Mitzuky y cortándole la vena yugular la chica antes de dar su ultimo respiro tomó a duras penas su collar y guardó con fuerza en su mano-

-Rob, al ver su horrible hazaña, salió disimuladamente de ese callejón para luego echarse a correr perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche-

ENDFLASHBACK

Y después yo acudí a ese lugar, pues aún no te habías comunicado conmigo-dijo Dorian con lágrimas en los ojos- al llegar no te ví, la lluvia me impedía ver con claridad el panorama, me baje del auto y a lo lejos, alcance a distinguir a una persona, estaba tirada en el suelo tenía ropas blancas, en ese momento me sentí morir, supe que eras tú de inmediato, trate de correr lo más rápido que pude hacia ti, pero mis piernas flaqueaban, era una trayectoria corta que se me hizo eterna mientras corría rogaba por que estuvieras bien…

Me detuve con horror pocos metros antes de llegar, ese hermoso vestido blanco que llevabas ahora ya era rojo por tanta sangre y al igual que el vestido tu estabas bañada en sangre, te voltee hacia mi, para percatarme de tus heridas, tus ojos estaban cerrados, te observé y por tu palidez, por la frialdad de tu cuerpo y por la herida que atravesaba de lado a lado tu cuello supe que estaba s muerta, la brutalidad con la que te habían asesinado era enorme no podía aceptar que alguien se hubiera atrevido a lastimar y a quitarle la vida de esa forma a tan inocente, tierna y perfecta criatura, tu sostenías fuertemente algo en tu mano así es que con delicadeza la abrí y mire con tristeza que era el collar que te había regalado, me sentí culpable pues sabía que ese había sido el motivo de tu asesinato por la forma en la que lo sujetabas, te tomé en mis brazos y te abracé con fuerza después comencé a llorar y a gritar logrando captar la atención de las personas que transitaban por ahí, momentos después llegó una ambulancia, ya nada se podía hacer tu ya habías muerto, de todas formas hubiera muerto… dijeron los doctores, ellos no entendían mi dolor, a la persona que yo mas amaba le acaban de arrebatar la vida brutalmente, me la habían quitado…-llorando- traté de buscar al asesino con ayuda de la justicia, un día alguien llamó a la estación de policías diciendo que el asesino estaba en un parque… todo fue mentira, había personas que si nos daban poca información que al principio parecía útil y que al ultimo era inútil y no servía en lo absoluto, pues él asesino ni siquiera se llamaba Rob, me sentí frustrado y me dí por vencido, estaba cansado de las bromas y de todo lo demás…

Dorian no fue tu culpa –consolándolo y con lágrimas en los ojos-

Mitzu –abrazándola y llorando- perdóname…

Dorian, que sientes por él? –triste-

He? A… a… quien te refieres-nervioso-

Daaa a Yugi…

p..por Yugi? Mmm amistad "Creo"-nervioso y con la mirada en el suelo-

mmm seguro?

Ssno… es que yo… y… tu –tartamudeando-

Dorian, si sientes algo por él… no te detengas –dijo desviando su mirada-

Pero…

Por favor –suplicándole-de todas formas yo… ya estoy muerta –dijo dándole la espalda y mirando al suelo tristemente- aunque aquí estoy muy bien, todo es paz… -tratando de darle un tono alegre pero fallando-

Mitzuky, dime algo, por que sujetabas con tanta fuerza el collar que te dí –confundido-

-nerviosa- por que… "de nada sirve decirte la verdad, pues si la supieras jamás te olvidarías de mi y no seguirías tu vida" lo apreciaba mucho, ya que tu me lo dio un gran amigo y fue con mucho cariño, además… te lo dio tu madre antes de morir

Si es cierto, pero lo que no sabes es queme pidió que se lo diera a la persona que yo amara con toda el alma y el corazón….

Talvez, no era para mí… -triste-

No te entiendo…

Dorian… estas seguro de que aún me amas? –mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-

….-en silencio y con la mirada en el suelo-

-bajando la cabeza tristemente cosa que Dorian no pudo ver-

Estoy segura de es que él, quien lo merece, claro si lo amas….-dándole un beso en la mejilla rápidamente y dejándole en la mano un pequeño broche en forma de mariposa- Anda ve, y has como las mariposas, desprende tus alas, alza el vuelo y sigue tu camino…. Adiós Dorian, te quiero mucho…-Mientras el peliblanco miraba el pequeño broche-

Mitzuky yo… -abriendo los ojos y despertando en el cementerio; limpiándose las lagrimas que aún tenía- Todo fue un sueño –mirando hacia el suelo- Mitzu? –viendo con sorpresa el broche que brilla esplendorosamente encima de la tumba-

Miró a la luna y luego tomó con fuerza el broche para luego asentir con la cabeza, el chico caminó de regreso a su casa lentamente-

- Las calles estaban vacías, y el peliblanco que transitaba tranquilamente en ellas llevaba una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y en su mente no había ningún pensamiento claro, pues se sentía con mucha paz aunque algo confundido-

Al llegar a la mansión, no hizo ni el mas mínimo ruido, subió sigilosamente las escaleras y se dispuso a dormir ya muy tranquilo-

Al día siguiente Yugi fue el primero en despertar, creyó que se le había hecho muy tarde por lo que se vistió con rapidez para luego bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia el comedor-

Lo sien..t..o..? –desconcertado al no ver a nadie- "me habrá dejado?"-subió a la habitación de Dorian y abrió la puerta, dónde lo encontró profundamente dormido de lado-

-Yugi miraba dulcemente al peliblanco, (ni modo que le diga peligris) comenzó a acariciar aquellos cabellos suavemente para luego acercar su cara hacia la de Dorian-

Yami… -susurró el mas pequeño casi en silencio; se acercó cerrando los ojos a los labios del mayor para besarlo suavemente-

-Antes de que Yugi pudiera lograr su cometido Dorian comenzó a despertar lentamente haciendo que Yugi se retirara rápidamente e improvisara alguna excusa por la intromisión a su recamara-

Doooorian! Hasta que por fin despiertas amigo –nervioso y sonrojado- llevo amm 5 minutos tratando de despertarte…

Ah! –bostezo- lo siento –todavía con los ojos medio abiertos-

Ammm oye… a que hora es o era el vuelo? –confundido pues no sabía si habían cambiado los planes-

El vuelo? –adormilado-

Si el vue….

El vuelo! –levantándose de su cama de un brinco- por Dios…. Me quede dormido –buscando su ropa y corriendo por todo su cuarto como loco en bóxers- que hora es?

Mmm faltan 15 minutos para las 7:00 –mirando su reloj muy sonrojado-

¡Que? –desesperado –ah! Me quede atorado en esta estúpida playera! Aaaaa! Ayúdame Yugi! –la escena de Dorian atorado en esa prenda y corriendo hacia todos lados era muy chistosa por lo que el tricolor no paraba de reír –quieres dejar de bur…larte y ayudarme –dijo desesperado y forcejeando con la playera-

Lo siento, ya voy… jajaja –Yugi aún reía e intentaba liberar al peliblanco de aquella feroz prenda (jajaja .)-

AAA! –Yugi estiraba la prenda lo más fuerte que podía-

-Yugi por fin logró sacar a Dorian pero inesperadamente cayó en la cama de el peliblanco mientras que él otro caía sobre el cuerpo del más pequeño-

-los dos se miraron sonrojados, ambos estaban muy cerca todo era silencio hasta que Dorian rompió con ese total silencio-

Yya.. es tarde… -levantándose pero volviendo a caer encima de Yugi quien lo miraba nervioso- lo siento, perdón jeje

-todo aquello le recordó a Yugi las veces en que accidentalmente Yami cayo sobre él quedando en esa postura-

Yami –dándole un pequeño beso a Dorian-

-el peliblanco solo se quedo callado por la impresión-

Yo lo siento –levantándose rápidamente y saliendo de la habitación- "pero que acabas de hacer, eres un estúpido" (estoy mas o menos de acuerdo)-

"Yugi" –confundido- bueno luego pienso en eso ahora sigue arreglando todo que se nos va el avión a! –nuevamente corriendo por todo el lugar- bien ya tengo todo –mirando a su cama y viendo la cadena y el hermoso dije de diamante- "la sigues amando? o ahora lo amas a él?"

-metió la joya en una caja negra y la puso en su saco para después salir a toda prisa y como si no hubiera pasado nada tomó a Yugi y subieron a un taxi-

Cuanto falta!

5 minutos, Dorian no lo lograremos….

Yugi… -dijo con un aire de seguridad y superioridad- no me digas eso bua T.T –dijo graciosamente-

-gota- mmm ya casi llegamos –animoso-

Si! –como niño impaciente- aaa! Puede darse mas prisa

Tranquilo muchacho ya casi llegamos –dijo el taxista-

-al fin llegaron, corrieron hacia adentro del aeropuerto, apenas si alcanzaron a abordar el avión ya que este estaba apunto de irse sin ellos-

Ah! Que alivio –dijo Dorian Yugi-

Si –dijo desviando su mirada-

Yugi, que sucede?

Dorian, siento mucho lo de hoy en la mañana

Yugi, no te preocupes, todo esta bien… ok?

-asintió sin estar muy convencido- esta bien

Mira, primero estaremos en Francia, después en Inglaterra, luego Egipto, Italia, Japón…

Japón? –dijo nervioso-

Si, sucede algo malo?

Nnno, todo bien "Japón? Espero no encontrarte, oh Ra"

Si mira aquí dice que estaremos en ciudad Domino

Que! –comenzó a respirar rápidamente-

-después de varias horas llegaron, Dorian iba de un lado a otro, los dos se deleitaban con los bellos paisajes y la arquitectura de aquel lugar, ambos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, mientras tanto Yami en ciudad domino estaba muy emocionado, ya que en pocos días volvería a ver a su hikari; pasaron rápidamente los días Yugi y Dorian cada vez se acercaban más, el peliblanco se mostraba mas interesado en Yugi mientras que este trataba de hacer lo mismo pero un sentimiento lo detenía, cada vez que estaba con Dorian, Yami se aparecía de la nada en su mente, finalmente pasaron las tres semanas y los dos chicos volaban a Japón hacia la ciudad Domino, Yugi estaba muy tenso, y nervioso se podría decir, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, pues regresaba finalmente a aquella ciudad que alguna vez fue su hogar y que albergaba a sus amigos y, a su ex? amor-

-el avión aterrizó y de inmediato se transportaron a él lugar donde la conferencia iba a ser dada-

-Yami estaba ansioso estaba esperando adentro del museo donde se llevaría acabo el evento junto con mas personas-

-Por fin entraron todos los arqueólogos, Yami desde lejos pudo distinguir a un joven con un peinado idéntico al suyo, se veía muy tenso, miraba hacia todos lados, Yami no le quito la mirada-

-Yugi se sentía intimidado- "por favor que no este aquí, por favor Ra!" –pero ya era demasiado tarde sintió una sensación extraña y volteo hacia un lado viendo con sorpresa a un joven al que conocía muy bien-

"Ra, esta hermoso" –su corazón latía con fuerza- "por fin" –sus ojos brillaban y seguían viendo a Yugi, no le podía quitar la vista, pues seguía admirándolo-

-los dos se miraban fijamente, Yugi sentía mucha emoción mezclada con tristeza, Yami al contrario sentía mucha alegría y emoción, ambos se miraban con detenimiento, Yami camino hacia él sin dejar de verlo, mientras que en Yugi un sentimiento se apoderaba de él, sentía ganas de ir hacia él y lanzarse a sus brazos, pero se retenía, Yami se acercaba cada vez más a Yugi, casi estaba junto a él-

CONTINUARÁ


	8. Chapter 8

-Yami estaba cada vez más cerca de su hikari, el cual estaba nervioso y desesperado ya que no quería que el faraón se le acercase por obvias razones.

Yami ya casi estaba con Yugi mas el destino no quiso que estos dos se encontrasen tan rápido haciendo que una pequeña multitud de gente pasase frente a Yami interrumpiendo así su camino como su visibilidad lo que fue para Yugi un gran alivio el cual aprovecho el incidente para escapar-

Dorian… en un momento regreso si…

He?

-El peliblanco volteo hacia Yugi, más el pequeño tricolor ya iba lejos cuando este se disponía a contestarle-

Compermiso…. Disculpe…. –decía Yami tratando de pasar entre las personas que le habían impedido llegar a su objetivo más no le habían quitado la enorme sonrisa que tenía hasta que-

Yami! –Tocándole del hombro-

-El faraón sintió un escalofrío enorme, aquella voz era ya muy conocida por él más eso no evito que voltease-

I..Ian –tartamudeó el tricolor- que haces aquí?

Mmm excelente pregunta… hermoso…-tocando la mejilla de Yami- es increíble lo que mi padre hace –haciendo una pequeña pausa- no? –Acercándosele a la cara-

-retirando bruscamente la mano del joven- que estas tramando –dijo con una sonrisa-

Yo… nada mi precioso Yami, solo que he estado pensando

Me sorprende –sarcásticamente-

-riendo- jaja tu siempre tan cómico, en fin –más serio- creo que te cobre muy poco –dijo lujuriosamente-

-Yami tragó saliva para después habar tartamudeando- Tu tu crees que… yo ssoy ttu sirvientte o que?

Pues no, pero la última vez… -cerrando los ojos placenteramente- me dejaste con más ganas de saborearte –con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-El faraón estaba muy incomodo por la actitud de el otro chico-vete, déjame tranquilo, yyo… ya no te debo nada, ok…

Ufff tengo calor, sabes que me puede quitar esta sensación…

Cállate! Lárgate y déjame en paz!

-Tal vez las personas que ahí se encontraban no pusieron atención a aquellos muchachos, más no se podría decir eso de un chico tricolor que miraba desde lejos como esos dos discutían, lo cual no entendía, pues parecía que ellos ya se conocían desde hace mucho- "que esta haciendo Yami con ese tipo, por que pelean" –Yugi no podía escuchar de que hablaban pero las acciones fueron suficientes para darse una idea de quien podría ser el acompañante de el Faraón-

No te dejaré tranquilo hasta que me des –mirando el miembro de Yami- lo que quiero –sonriendo maliciosamente y lamiéndose los labios-

-Yami sentía demasiado coraje, pero antes de que este pudiera hablar o hacer algo Ian lo detuvo con un apasionado y forzado beso del cual Yami trataba de escapar, pues al otro chico ni siquiera le importaba que lo mirasen siguiendo hací con ese nauseabundo beso en el cual su lengua profanaba la boca de Yami llenándola de su saliva dejando un sabor amargo y detestable-

-mientras tanto Yugi no dejaba de mirar la escena que lo dejaba sin habla, sería acaso que su Yami ya no fuera suyo y que hubiese encontrado a otra persona que ahora ocupaba cada rincón de su corazón?.

El pequeño, no pudo evitar sentir celos y soltar algunas lágrimas que al instante seco con una rabia enorme- "sigues siendo el mismo traidor e interesado de siempre, nunca cambiaras….. No me importa cuanto me cueste, juro que te voy a olvidar lo juro!" –pensaba con un coraje enrome y sin dejar de ver a aquellos dos que parecía no se cansaban de demostrar que estaban juntos-

-Yami por fin logró separarse de los labios de su apresor y junto con esto safarse de los brazos, manos y caricias de Ian pues en el momento en que lo besó, rodeó con su manos la cadera del otro tocándole poco a poco sus glúteos, lo cual lo asqueaba y desesperaba ya que temía que Yugi viera la escena e imaginara cosas que no eran, pero ya era tarde pues su dulce tormento ya había fabricado su propia versión-

Que te pasa… déjame! –aventando a Ian y siguiendo su camino exactamente hacia donde debería de estar Yugi- "Donde estarás" –buscando a el pequeño tricolor entre la gente- oh! Lo siento –dijo al chocar con cierto chico de cabellos grises que llegaban hasta su cintura amarrados con un pequeño listón negro- busco a un chico muy parecido a mi solo que más pequeño, no lo ha visto?

No… -volteando con una sonrisa que pronto cambio; desconcertado y sorprendido; recuperándose de la impresión-

Le sucede algo –dijo extrañado-

He no… "que sucede aquí?" –pensó extrañado- Dorian… -extendiendo su mano- Dorian White –dijo amigablemente y mirándolo fijamente con su bellos ojos azules que semejaban zafiros con la luz que lo alumbraba-

"con que tu eres el que trata de robarme a mi Yugi" Yo soy Yami Atemu –dijo mirando a Dorian de una forma muy peculiar, pues trataba de disimular su odio con una sonrisa muy fingida-

Mucho gusto "claro! Como no me dí cuenta…" –mientras que tambien miraba a Yami con rencor y odio, aun no entendía por que pero no podía evitarlo sería que sentía celos o algo así?- y dime viniste a ver o trabajas aquí? –dijo sin soltar su mano, sin dejar de mirarlo y entre dientes con su sonrisa fingida-

Si –comportándose igual que el peligris - por que?

Solo preguntaba –soltándole la mano y cruzándose de brazos, era obvio que los dos se odiaban y ya eran rivales-

Bien…-dijo haciendo lo mismo que el otro, solo que ya mostrando su desagrado-

Bien –dándole la espalda y con eso declarándose la guerra-

"engreído" –pensaba Dorian-

"presumido" –pensaba Yugi-

-Mientras tanto, Yugi estaba en el baño, tratando de parar a sus lagrimas más no lo lograba, sentía como si su corazón estallará por los fuertes latidos que daba-

"no puedo salir, seguro debe de estar buscándome, oh Ra que hago?"-pensaba algo desesperado y mirándose al espejo- "mira lo que me he hecho por ti, se supone que tu ya no me debes importar y sin embargo sigo aquí llorando por tu maldita culpa, tu felicidad a lado de otro me mata! Maldita sea!"

-en ese momento se empezó a escuchar como llamaban a todos los arqueólogos que darían su conferencia, bien sabía el pequeño tricolor que tenía que estar con Dorian, pero… como salir así?-

"bien, saldré y… y trataré de caminar lo más rápido que pueda y sin mirar a los lados, si eso haré –pensaba mientras se disponía a salir del baño- eso es camina vamos" –el chico llevaba su mirada abajo al igual que su cabeza, jamás se había sentido tan intimidado como en ese momento; estaba apunto de salir cuando-

Yugi?

"no no puede se" –su corazón latía muy rápido, su respiración era acelerada; trago saliva y levantó su mirada lentamente, esperando un milagro más esta vez no lo hubo-

-con una enrome sonrisa- Yugi! –abrazándolo fuertemente-

-el pequeño tricolor comenzó a temblar al sentir el cuerpo de su Yami junto a él, sentía su respiración, su hermoso aroma, no sabía si el palpitar que escuchaba era suyo o de el otro- "Yami"

Hikari! Te he extrañado tanto! –buscando los enormes ojos violetas de Yugi-

-Yugi por lo tanto estaba tieso, miraba con temor a Yami mas no pudo soportar mas la mirada de el otro en la suya, dejando fluir libremente las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo-

-Yami en respuesta las limpio y entregándose a él con un impulsivo beso, y comenzó a acariciarlo tiernamente sin profanar su inocencia, ya que los ojos de su Hikari aun irradiaban esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba–

CONTINUARÁ


	9. Chapter 9

-Yami retenía a Yugi entre sus brazos fuertemente mientras lo besaba con pasión y ansia, el pequeño ya sentía la ausencia del aire más no hacía lo posible por liberarse de su tierno captor-

-No era por que estuviese disfrutando de aquella caricia que le daba el faraón sino por que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos-

"Por que si me lastimó tanto el hecho de que el estuviera con ese chico, ahora no siento nada con esto que era lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo?" –Por más que el niño le daba vuelta al asunto no lo comprendía, a tal grado de llegar a una conclusión errada-

"sería que sentí asco, decepción por que yo amé tanto a quien ahora es tan…asqueroso?... si eso es" –pensaba mientras se llenaba de ira poco a poco- "tal vez me duela en lo que se ha converti… no en lo que siempre ha sido, siempre has sido un vil mentiroso, asqueroso, y nunca quise aceptarlo!" Aléjate de mí! –gritó tratando de separarse de Yami, más fue un intento fallido, pues aunque sus fuerzas hubieran aumentado un poco, Yami seguía siendo mucho más fuerte que él-

Pero…-dijo sorprendido- que sucede?

eres… -dijo titubeante- un maldito!

Yugi! –dijo la Dorian quien encontró a su acompañante después de buscarlo desesperadamente- tene… que sucede aquí? o.o-preguntó el peligris al ver llorando a Yugi, haciendo que Yami lo soltara-

¡Dorian?-dijo lanzándose a sus brazos-

Que te pasa? –dijo susurrándole a los oídos en un tono asustado-

-Yugi lloraba en el pecho de Dorian sin decir nada, mientras que el peligris lo acariciaba y miraba tiernamente-

-yami miraba celoso como ese arqueologuito le robaba a su Yugi-

Todo estará bien,-con una sonrisa muy tierna en el rostro-sal de aquí en un momento salgo si… -tomándolo por la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos para luego cuando Yugi asintió le dio suave beso en su frente-

-Yami y Dorian se miraban con rabia-

Hazte y hazle un favor y déjalo de molestar! Promete que lo dejarás en paz

-con mirada retadora- no

Te lo advierto déjalo en paz! –dijo decididamente Dorian-

El es quien decide, tu no me vas a prohibir verlo escuchaste! –dijo retadoramente Yami-

Tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad con él y la desapro….

Que oportunidad?

Me refiero a que Yugi te amaba con todas su fuerzas, pero tu lo decepcionaste, con tus mentiras

Yo se que me equivoque y ya pague mi error y ahora estoy dispuesto a remediarlo

Pero Yugi no! Tu no lo escuchaste todas la tardes cuando siempre tocaba las mismas melodía de piano siempre tan melancólicas y al finalizar lloraba sin cesar, cuando se quedaba ido cuando escuchaba cualquier canción de amor, cuando se miraba al espejo con tristeza, lo lastimaste mucho y ahora ya no permitiré que lo sigas dañando! Aléjate de él! Ahora me toca a mi estar con él!

No! Eres un maldito! –casi con su puño en la cara del peligris-

Y que quieres pelear, quieres desahogarte, eres un cobarde….

-El faraón golpeo con mucha fuerza a Dorian en la boca pues este había desatado todo el sentimiento que se había guardado por todo ese tiempo-

-Dorian sonrió y luego lo miró para solo decirle- Eres un estúpido, Lo dejaste ir todo…–dándose la media vuelta y saliendo de ahí con una mirada muy seria-

Dorian? –dijo Yugi quien se encontraba algo lejos de donde el peligris habías salido-

Yugi –sonriente-

Que… sucedió? –pregunto angustiado y con la mirada abajo-

-tomando la barbilla de Yugi- solo, le dije que no te lastimara más…

-apunto de llorar-

Yugi… -extendiendo su mano lentamente con el puño cerrado pues traía algo en ella- esto –mostrando el collar del dije rojo- es parte de mi corazón y quiero que lo tengas ya que tu te robaste la otra -alzando el rostro del pelirrojo para besarlo en la boca-

-Yami miraba desde la puerta del baño mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus misteriosos ojos violetas, hasta que no pudo soportar más aquella escena y salió a el jardín del salón-

-Mientras tanto Yugi trataba de encontrar lo que sentía por Yami y por Dorian-

"a Yami lo amo pero… si es que lo amo tanto por que no sentí nada cuando el me besó… en cambio cuando Dorian lo hizo fue…-sonrojándose- maravilloso, que es lo que me pasa?"

-Había pasado ya vario tiempo desde aquel incidente, Yami había salido, pues no podía soportar la cercanía de su hikari con ese niño rico-

"Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo para no hacerte todo este daño, para nunca nacer " –pensaba mientras estaba recargado en la pared de el lugar llorando sin consuelo-

Faraón?

¡Bakúra? –dijo tratando de limpiarse sus lagrimas- que estas haciendo aquí?

Primero dime por que lloras? –dijo sorprendido- no se suponía que hoy verías a Yugi?

-soltando en llanto-

Que pasó?

Lo perdí….-con la mirada perdida-

Pero…

Esta con otro… lo perdí maldita sea! –mientras se dejaba caer-

-sin saber que decir y tratando de levantar a Yami- Debe haber algo que se puede hacer Pero como si el, ya no me ama –mientras escondía su s ojos con sus rubios cabellos-

"que haría Ryou? Mmm" Vuélvelo a conquistar…. Invítalo a salir a cenar usa tu romanticismo no se tu imaginación…no te des por vencido

-volteando a ver a Bakúra con ilusión y esperanza- si tienes razón… pero –volviéndose a angustiar- como? si él no me quiere cerca

Mmm y si le pido su numero de teléfono y su dirección…

Si! –casi ahorcándolo- por favor!

Si dejas de asfixiarme….x.x

Perdón u.

Bien, Yugi esta ahí adentro?

Si, pero esta con ese

Aun no termina la conferencia?

No se, no me importa…

Mmm que ayuda he… me esperas aquí o te llamo?

Si tardas más de 15 minutos me voy

"ja ahora resulta que el me da ordenes ùú… tranquilo uu, Ryou sin dudar haría esto" si –entre dientes-

-Bakúra entró a el salón, ahí comenzó a buscar a Yugi con la mirada, y valla sorpresa que se llevó al verlo entre los brazos de Dorian, cosa que sin duda hubiera destruido por completo al faraón si este hubiera visto aquello-

Ammm –acercándose tímidamente al tricolor más pequeño- Yugi?

Bakúra!-saludó gustoso- hola como estas?

Bien, me enteré de esta conferencia y quise venir a echarle un vistazo, mas no sabía que estarías aquí –dijo un serio-

Pensé que Yami te lo había dicho –bajando la cabeza-

Pues no-sonrió despistado-

Oh, ya entiendo…. Oye y …

-pasaron no mucho tiempo platicando ya que Bakúra siempre terminaba las conversaciones rápidamente, pues si seguía su rumbo, no tendría por que pedirle la dirección y numero de donde se quedaría-

Yugi, me tengo que ir… luego seguimos platicando, nos vemos –dándose la media vuelta y esperando Yugi cayera en esa pequeña trampa-

Pero, es que no podré ir a tu casa….

Mmm, bueno será en otra ocasión "vamos vamos funciona" –pensaba rogándole a los dioses-

Y si te doy el numero de teléfono en donde me quedaré o la dirección?

"si!" yo creo que los dos

Bien… solo que…

Que que?

Mmm mira el es Dorian –señalando al chico peligris que conversaba con algunos de sus amigos-

Y?

-bajando la mirada- estoy saliendo con él…

Aaa –dijo antipáticamente- y eso que?

Es que… en mi habitación el también dormirá

-Bakúra quedo petrificado, no quería escuchar más detalles, por lo que se bloqueo a si mismo quedando en sus pensamientos- "pobre faraón, pero el tuvo la culpa…. Pero no lo puedo dejar solo, oh Ra que hago?" –y seguía en sus pensamientos mientras yugi seguía con su platica-

Mira este es el número y la dirección –entregándole una servilleta con su dirección y lo demás-

Bien, pues ya me voy, -mirando su reloj para despistarla-

Que bueno que aun sigas yendo a visitar a Ryou-conmovido-

-sonrojado- nn aaa siii jejeje

Me lo saludas

A claro adiós

Si hasta luego

-Bakúra salió lo más despistado posible, silencioso y cauteloso-

Mira Yami delicioso, tu eres mío y siempre lo serás, que te quede claro!

Yo no te pertenezco estúpido, jamás lo haré!

Eres mío!

Ni en tus sueños

se que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, al igual que una vez tu dijiste: Yugi es tan solo un niño tonto

Cállate! –golpeándolo fuertemente para luego tomarlo por los cabellos y un brazo y tirarlo al suelo fuertemente- el es lo más puro que yo he conocido, fui un entupido al decir eso de él y no te permitiré que hables así de Yugi!

Ag, idiota! –levantándose como pudo del suelo donde Yami lo tenía apresado, más su libertad le duró poco pues al momento Yami lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo-

Yami, suéltalo! –intervino Bakúra fríamente, pues la vida de Ian no le importaba si no que le preocupaba de que el faraón cometiera otra de sus ya conocidas estupideces (gomen T.T)- yo mismo lo mato, pero ahora no, no ahora que puedes reconquistar a tu hikari

Tienes razón….que pasó con él?

Aaa pues me dio su dirección y teléfono ten tómalo

Bien…ammm crees que si le mando flores…

Si tu mándaselas, que salga de tu corazón…. Envíale poemas, yo que se

Demasiado

Dices

Gracias amigo

"amigo tus…." De nada

Te aseguró que te pagaré todo esto que hiciste por mi, gracias… pero ahora tengo que irme tu sabes para…

Si si si ya vete o cerraran la florería

-Yami sonrió y asintió para luego irse corriendo-

Oye faraón no seas imbecil, no llegarás a la florería… mejor llámales y diles que lleven las rosas o lo que sea a la casa donde se quedará Yugi….

Si tienes razón nn es que esto me trae muy loco

Si no me dices no me doy cuenta he

mmm

-ya era más de media noche Yugi y Dorian llegaron al departamento donde se quedarían y afuera en la puerta encontró un gran ramo de rosas blancas y rojas junto con un gran oso de felpa y una nota-

-Dorian no le prestó mucha atención pues el cansancio era enorme y lo único que quería era descansar-

-mientras tanto Yugi tomó el oso y abrazó fuertemente pero al hacerlo percibió un aroma muy conocido para él, por lo que lo dejó caer y tomo la tarjeta en sus manos y comenzó a leerla-

_**Elígeme ante todos**_**_  
_**_**soy el tuyo, el que te ama**_**_  
_**_**el que puede servirte**_**_  
_**_**acompañar a tu felicidad**_**_  
_**_**iniciar un segundo a besos**_**_  
_**_**finalizar el día a caricias**_**_  
_**_**hacer huir a la tristeza**_**_  
_**_**dar la bienvenida al placer**_**_  
_**_**elígeme para el amor**_**_  
_**_**te daré el premio del sentir. **_

_**No soy una persona perfecta**_

_ **hay varias cosas de las que desearía no haber hecho pero sigo aprendiendo **_

_**nunca quise hacerte esas cosas a ti **_

_ **solo quiero hacerte saber **_

_**que he encontrado una razón para mi,**_

_ **para cambiar a quien solía ser **_

_ **una razón para empezar todo de nuevo **_

_**y esa razón eres tu **_

_ **perdona que te lastime es algo con lo que tengo que vivir todos los días **_

_ **y todo el dolor al que te expuse **_

_ **deseo poder apartarlo y ser uno de los que seque tus lagrimas **_

_**por eso es que necesito que escuches **_

_**solo quiero hacerte saber **_

_ **que he encontrado una razón para mi, **_

_ **para cambiar a quien solía ser **_

_ **y esa razón eres tu **_

Yugi, lo siento mucho… perdóname yo te amo

Atte: Yami

-al terminar de leerla Yugi la arrugó y la tiró al suelo, las rosas y el oso no corrieron la misma suerte pues al verlas y al estar apunto de arrojarlas a la basura sintió algo muy fuerte en su corazón, un dolor muy profundo, el mismo dolor que siempre sentía al pensar en Yami, el cual lo hacía llorar, más esta vez ya no pasaría igual, ya que se obligaba a odiar a el faraón o al menos no pensar en él –

-Yugi se fue a dormir a su alcoba ahí encontró a Dorian dormido en el suelo enrollado en unas cobijas, se veía muy cómodo, por lo tanto el tricolor se acomodo en la cama-

-ya pasada la media noche Yami aun seguía despierto, pensaba en lo que le había sucedido esa noche y todas la otras más, recordó desde el primer días hasta ese, no pudo soportar más tomó el teléfono y llamó al numero que Bakúra le había dado-

-el teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que contestara alguien y aprovechando que el teléfono estaba en la habitación en donde dormían los chicos-

Yugi –habló Dorian entre dormido- contesta si?

Ash contesta tu no seas flojo el teléfono te queda cerca

Aaaa hola?

….

Ay nadie contesta Yugi

Pues cuelga

Si tienes razón

"mi Yugi esta con ese …. Arqueologuito? No mi Yugi no maldita sea!" –Yami se levantó desesperado por un vaso de agua para que al menos así tuviera una excusa de estar despierto- "no no puedo dejárselo nooooo!" –así pues el faraón nuevamente tomó el teléfono y tomo la gran desición de esta vez ya no ser más el "mudito" si ese abuelito, como el lo llamaba, contestaba, esta vez pediría hablar con su adorado hikari-

-suena el teléfono-

Te toca Yugi

Aaa –tallándose los ojos- hola?

-yami tomó aire, no le salía la voz tal vez por esos nervios que nunca había sentido, sentía un gran dolor pues el saber que Dorian lo había besado era una cosa pero saber que estaban en la misma habitación? –

**_Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento _**

**_Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo _**

**_Aunque sea un instante tu respiración_**

Hola?-un poco impaciente- Aaaa-bostezó- quien habla?

Hola?-un poco impaciente- Aaaa-bostezó- quien habla?

….

Ash no tengo tiempo para esto tengo sueño, adiós…

Espera!

He? Quién habla?

No cuelgues, por favor –suplicante y al borde del llanto-

Yami? –sus latidos aumentaron rápidamente y su voz comenzó a temblar-

No cuelgues por favor –suplicó Yami nuevamente-

-suspiró para tomar fuerza- que quieres?

**_Disculpa se que estoy violando Nuestro juramento _**

** _Se que estas con alguien, que no es el momento _**

** _Pero hay algo urgente que decirte este hoy _**

Se que con regalos no remediaré nada, y menos lograré tu perdón , pero….

Pero que? -impaciente y reteniendo su llanto-

es que no puedo soportar que estés con... Dorian… Yugi No puedo vivir sin ti

cuando dejes de mentir llámame si?-aguantando el llanto que ya casi no podía soportar-

**_Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte_**

**_Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte_**

**_Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías_**

**_Mis ganas de vivir la vida _**

**_Devuélveme el aire... _**

-ya con algunas lagrimas en los ojos- no cuelgues.. por favor, escúchame….

CONTINUARÁ

Espero que le haya gustado, y disculpen la tardanza, pero es que no había tenido tiempo, en fin espero sus comentarios y… ya estoy devuelta nn

gracias a todas mis amiguis (katsuy, yuni, nuri, lizy, sety, blacky etc etc) que me cuando hablan conmigo y me dejan comen me suben el animo jejeje

hasta la próxima... (no faltará mucho) aaa tengo sueño mendiga tarea de química o.o no me acordaba de ella!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cariño mió, sin ti yo me siento vació**_

_**Las tardes son un laberinto**_

_**Y las noches me saben**_

_**A puro dolor...**_

-Yugi dejó escapar ya sus lagrimas, era muy difícil contenerlas- adelante… -volviendo a un tono fingido de frialdad-

-Yami a cambio de Yugi, dejaba notar sus sentimiento de tristeza en la voz, cosa que conmovía a Yugi, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía enfurecer- te necesito conmigo, yo se que fui un idiota y que si nunca me perdonas será con justa razón… pero es que yo te amo y por lo mismo no puedo resignarme a no tenerte, todo este tiempo que estuviste lejos de mí me di cuenta de que mi razón para vivir eras simplemente tu, cuando tu estabas conmigo, como mi amigo los días eran maravillosos y las noches eran perfectas para ir y robarle besos a la dulce boca de tu dormido cuerpo, pero cuando te fuiste, todo se tornó horrible, el día era para recordarte y la noche para llorarte…El jamás podrá amarte como yo… por que lo que yo siento por ti es enorme y dudo que el te conozca tan bien como yo lo hago, que más quisiera yo dejarte y ser feliz, pero como ya te dije no puedo por que te amo, te amo con toda mi alma y mi ser….

_**Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla**_

_**Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida**_

_**Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol**_

-Yugi escuchaba cada palabra dicha por Yami, y al hacerlo no podía evitar sentir como a su corazón le clavan una espina-

_**Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte**_

_**Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte**_

-Yami dejo de hablar, dejando escuchar sus dolorosos sollozos, cosa que hizo pensar a Yugi por unos instantes-

"esta llorando por mi? Pero por que, el no me ama, son mentiras, mentiras! Ra que paré…" –de repente sintió una rabia enorme consigo mismo-

Yugi, eres mi vida, por favor vuelve a mi… por que yo se que tu me amaste y se que el amor no puede desaparecer así de fácil, dime que no lo amas te lo suplico…

**_Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías_**

_**Mis ganas de vivir la vida**_

**_Devuélveme el aire..._**

**_Cariño mió, sin ti yo me siento vació_**

_**Las tardes son un laberinto**_

_**Y las noches me saben**_

_**A puro dolor...**_

**_Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías_**

_**Mis ganas de vivir la vida**_

**_Devuélveme el aire..._**

**_Cariño mió, sin ti yo me siento vació_**

_**Las tardes son un laberinto**_

_**Y las noches me saben**_

_**A puro dolor…**_

Te hace falta informarte más por que el amor si puede desaparecer, y lo que me pides es imposible… adiós…

No Yugi, por favor….al menos, deja despedirme de ti…. Por favor –dijo suplicante-

No! Y si planeas hacer algo con Bakúra será mejor que lo pienses por que esta vez no caeré en su trampa, se muy bien que el te dio mi teléfono y dirección, y eso no me causa gracia…

_**Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento**_

_**pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo**_

_**aunque sea un instante...**_

_**tu respiración...**_

Entiéndeme… yo se que estuvo mal, pero fue solo… para escucharte y decirte lo que siento, Yugi yo ai shiteru…

-El pequeño tricolor se quedo mudo, no de sorpresa sino por que no sabía que responderle, ya que lo único que se le venía a la mente era, "estas mintiendo deja de lastimarme"-

Yugi, por favor, dame una ultima oportunidad… por favor

…esta bien…pero yo no te prometo nada…

Si… claro –respondió alegre, aquellos sentimientos que la voz de Yami expresaba no se podían fingir y eso era algo que Yugi se negaba a aceptar- a que hora, tu dime –dijo sonriendo-

A las 1:00 pm te parece bien

Claro! Cualquier hora contigo es buena

Solo debes prometer que no harás comentarios como ese por favor…

No puedo prometer eso….

-Yugi por una extraña razón respondió rápidamente lo siguiente- esta bien, a la 1:00pm en el parque del centro de la ciudad… no me hagas esperar más otra vez, por favor… -finalizando con un tono suave que al igual que el de Yami sonaba entusiasmado y colgando, para luego ponerse a reflexionar sorprendido por lo que había hecho-

-los ojos de Yami se abrieron, mostrando una bella y esplendorosa luz en ellos, acaso había escuchado bien, acaso Yugi le había dado a entender que estaba ansioso al igual que el?-

"No puede ser, que acabo de hacer" –dejándose caer en su cama ido- "que me pasa,"

Yugi? Estas bien –dijo adormilado Dorian a lo que yugi solo asintió-

Si, estoy bien, vuelve a dormir…

Mmm –Dorian se levantó de donde estaba acostado (una colchoneta) y se dirigió a Yugi-

-el tricolor no sabía por que el peligris se había levantado, nunca espero que aquel fuera a actuar de la forma en que lo iba a hacer-

Eras taaan lindo, no pienso dejarle el camino a ese nopalito egipcio (quien le contó que Yami era de Egipto? O.o) –besando a Yugi con pasión, para tomarlo de las caderas y recostarlo en la cama en donde se suponía debía estar durmiendo-

Dorian? –habló extrañado-

Que pasa? –dejando de besarlo-

Eso es lo que quiero preguntarte yo

Simple… me gustas –besándole el cuello y recorriendo el cuerpo del pequeño con sus manos-

-Yugi cerró los ojos comenzó a imaginarse como si su Yami fuese quien lo estuviera besando y acariciando- Yami, no pares –dijo inconcientemente, lo cual Dorian notó y se detuvo-

"Yugi, no puede seguir amando a ese espinito tricolor", yo lo haré olvidarlo" –siguiendo con lo que había comenzado-

-Yugi estaba perdido en el placer, más de pronto una terrible imagen se vino a su mente-

-era su Yami, junto con aquel chico de cabellos negros el cual lo besaba y acariciaba. el cuerpo desnudo de Yami estaba inmóvil, de su cara brotaban lagrimas amargas, por que esa imagen se le venía a la mente, que se suponía que había sido todo aquello-

Basta! –gritó con fuerza-

Que tienes? –preguntó Dorian desconcertado-

Nada es solo que, tengo mucho sueño…

Por cierto quien era?

Quien era quien?

El que llamaba –separándose de Yugi y volviendo a donde estaba durmiendo-

Aaa era mi amigo Bakúra…

Y por que llamaba tan tarde?

Por que… acaba de llegar y no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era

Entonces el era el mudito…

Es que creyó que se había equivocado de numero, y por eso se quedo cayado nn-nervioso- "por que estoy encubriendo a Yami, que diablos me sucede!"

Bueno, aaa-suspiró- que duermas bien por lo que queda de noche jeje

Oye, mañana puedo ir a visitar a mis amigos?

Claro, sirve que me los presentas….

Me refería solo a mi…

Aaa-desviando la mirada- si

Es que hace mucho que no los veo y quiero platicar a solas con ellos…

Esta bien… pero… entonces cuando saldremos tu y yo?

Que? –sorprendido-oh si –recordando lo que había pasado entre ellos-amm yo creo que luego si? Hasta maaaas de rato

"me esta evitando?" Yugi, estas seguro que era Bakúra?

Sssi por que?

No nada más

Ok-sin hablar más y fingir que ya se había dormido-

-Dorian quería seguir con el interrogatorio, pero estaba muy cansado por lo que rápidamente el sueño se apoderó de él-

"Por que siento esta emoción y este coraje, oh! Ra… seré sincero…siento que Dorian me llena… pero… las palabras que me dijo Yami y como me las dijo no se pueden fingir… que rayos siento por Yami… "

-Mientras tanto Yami, estaba en su alcoba revisando lo que se pondría para ver a Yugi-

"y si me pongo esto?... no" aaa que me pondré! Oh mi Yugi, mi amor, voy a hacer que reviva el amor que tu sientes por mi-se dijo con una sonrisa-

-Así pasaron las horas, ambos pelirrojos no podían dormir por la emoción que sentían, aunque el más pequeño no sabía que era esa sensación. Cuando por fin llegó el sol a iluminar todo y cuando llegó la hora tan esperada por los dos tricolores, Yami fue el primero en llegar a el lugar donde habían quedado de verse-

Por que Yugi no llega? (talvez por que llegaste 10 minutos antes)

-Yami se veía muy distinto a las demás veces, tal vez la ropa no era muy diferente, ni menos su cabello… pero lo que lo hacía verse tan bien era su hermosa sonrisa y su bella mirada, tan llena de emoción de esperanza. En sus manos llevaba una rosa roja que aun no se abría lo cual hacia que se viera aun mas bonita-

"y si arrepintió?" –volteando hacia todos lados y encontrando a su dulce tormento-Yugi!

-sonrió amargamente-hola

-desconcertado pero feliz- mira ten, te traje esta rosa –dándole la flor muy nervioso-

Gracias "que lindo… …no!"a donde vamos? –suavizando su tono de voz-

Ammm que te parece si vamos por un helado?

No, no tengo ganas "tengo ganas de un be.."

Quieres comer una hamburguesa?

Amm no…-no muy convencido-

Anda, yo se que es tu comida favorita –con una mirada divertida-

-con una risita muy poco perceptible- esta bien, vamos

-a pesar de que iba caminando Yami no dejaba de ver a Yugi a la car de vez en cuando y de reojo Yugi veía que era lo que Yami iba haciendo-

Y dime Yami, como esta tu "amigo?" el de cabello negro que ayer se puso demasiado cariñoso –venciendo a Yami por un momento-

"oh no, maldito Ian" mira ya llegamos a…

No me cambies de tema Yami

Parece que esta bien… y no es ni mi amigo ni nada –bajando la mirada, sin duda algo le había echo ese chico pues Yami se comportaba muy extraño y eso no era normal-

Que te sucede?

Mm nada…. –entrando a el restaurante-

Aaa –indiferente y mirando a todos lados-

Ven vamos a sentarnos aquí si?

Que importa en donde sea…

Esta bien –tratando de conservar su sonrisa-

Am yo quiero que me traiga… unas papas fritas y una hamburguesa

De tomar?

Una limonada

Y a usted –pregunto la joven-

Una hamburguesa y un jugo de naranja odio las limonadas-para llevarle la contraria a Yami- (u.u)

-tomando aire- es todo-sonriendo- y que tal Rusia?

Bien

Supongo que ya terminaste tus estudios no?

Si

Me dijeron que por allá hacia mucho frío..

Si –mirando hacia todos lados como aburrido-

"que hago?" y como esta el arqueologuito?

Dorian! –emocionado- muy bien por?

Nada mas… -desviando su mirada como era posible que se emocionara mas cuando le preguntaba de Dorian que de su propia vida?-

A! y por cierto no es cualquier arqueologuito.. es uno muy reconocido

Aquí esta su orden… -dijo la camarera dejando la comida y demás-

Gracias –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo-

-Yami no dejaba de ver a Yugi, lo cual incomodaba al pequeño-

Que tengo en la cara? –preguntó inocentemente-

No nada –volviendo a ver a su hamburguesa, aun no se la comía-

-Yugi acabó con su hamburguesa- te la vas a comer?

He? –extrañado- no… la quieres?

-sonrojado- es que no he comido –regalándole una hermosa sonrisa-

no hay problema tómala –sonriéndole dulcemente-

gracias –comenzando a comerla mientras que Yami se tomaba su limonada-

en vista de que tu te llevaste mi hamburguesa yo me llevaré tu jugo –bromeando-

si tómalo, no me gusta mucho la naranja… -sin dejar de comer- en Rusia no hacen Hamburguesas tan ricas como las de aquí .

sabes… te ves muy lindo cuando comes –sonrojándose-

-atragantándose-

Disculpa…

No no hay problema… -otra vez comiendo- que hora es?

En ese reloj dice que es la 1:30pm

Bien, me iré a las tres

Pero es que quería ir a otro lugar

Bueno, entonces terminando mi hamburguesa si?

-sorprendido- "parece que esta comida lo pone de buen humor" nn

Ya termine! Oh todo estuvo muy rico

Que bien que te haya gustado

A siento que voy a reventar…

No lo hagas por que si no me quedo sin mi amor…

-bajando la mirada y mostrando un poco de disgusto-

Lo siento

-asintiendo con la cabeza abajo-

Perdóname en serio

Lo hice desde hace mucho, es decir tu sabes lo de ahorita –nervioso-

-sacando el dinero y dejándolo encima de la mesa- Bien vamonos –tomándolo de la mano y corriendo-

A donde? –sorprendido-

A donde sea… con tal de estar contigo me basta y sobra….

-llegaron a un jardín, ahí había demasiadas mariposas blancas las cuales se le paraban a Yugi en la nariz haciéndolo estornudar-

Achu!

Salud

-tocándose la nariz- como es que nunca supe de este lugar?

Hay muchas cosas que cambiaron desde que te fuiste… incluyéndome –mirando el lugar-

Es hermoso

Si... lo se

Ven, quiero mostrarte algo

Que cosa?

Sígueme… -sin mirarlo y yendo entre los arbustos llenos de flores blancas (gardenias) para luego detenerse y observar todo el paisaje-

Es…. Bellísimo

-observando el río rodeado de plantas hermosas que adornaban y aromatizaban el lugar-

Adivina que?

No se

Dicen, que este lugar esta encantado

No me digas que aquí hay gente muerta –asustado-

No como crees… mira se dice que en este lugar llegan las almas de las personas que mueren, a esperar a que su amor, venga a visitarlos o a quedarse con ellos…

No entiendo…

Bueno digamos que Rosita y Miguelito son novios pero Rosita se muere entonces si es que su amor hacia Miguelito era verdadero ella vendrá a esperar a Miguelito aquí

Hasta que Miguelito muera?

No necesariamente

Entonces?

Espera a que el venga para darle consuelo

Esa parte ya no la entendí

Aaa es que dicen que todas esas mariposas son las almas de esas personas

Aaaaaaa ósea que me toco un espíritu!

nn no lo se, pero si te tocan es por que o quieren que les ayudes o por que quieren llevar tus anhelos y deseos a Ra para que se cumplan

aaaaa ósea que hasta que venga "Miguelito Rosita se irá"

no creo que no creo que ella se puede ir cuando le de su gana, siempre y cuando busque a Miguelito

pero que no es mas fácil que ella busque a Miguelito?

No lo creo

Por?

Por que esa es la magia de este lugar

El de las mariposas fantasmas?

No

Entonces

Que los espíritus se pueden comunicar con ese ser amado….

Aaaaaaaaaaaa ósea que después de la muerte se siguen amando

Digámoslo así

Aaaa que mariposas fantasmas tan locas –mirando a todos lados y caminando hacia la salida (que primero fue entrada nn) del jardín- no recuerdo haber visto esa rosa antes…

Cual

Esa blanca

Tienes razón… es muy linda

Si

La quieres?

No "si"

Mmm yo se que si –acercándose a la rosa-

Deberas no la quiero, vamonos, se me hará tarde

Por favor deja que te la de si (que culpa tiene la pobre rosa)

-al tratar de arrancar la rosa, este se espino, más no dio a conocer el dolor que había sentido, pues ese dolor era poco comparado con el dolor que todos esos días había estado sintiendo-

Ten –dandole la rosa blanaca a Yugi-

Gracias, -frivolo- pero te dije que no la… -mirando a Yami a los ojos al ver como unas cuantas gotitas de sangre resbalaban por la mano del faraón- muchas gracias

De nada –feliz- aun nos queda más tiempo sabías?

"que esto termine ya" aaaa pero es que…

El parque de diversiones, no esta muy lejos de aquí quieres ir?

Es que aun tengo cosas que hacer….

Esta bien –con mirada triste-

"no no te atrevas" vamos se nos acaba el tiempo

Bien…

-Así los dos llegaron al parque de diversiones donde rápidamente se dirigieron a la montaña rusa-

me voy a morir me voy a morir aaaa ya empezó aaa –decía asustado Yugi-

-riendo- tranquilo vas a estar bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen aaaaaaa!

Aaaaaa nos vamos a morir aaaaa –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras que se ponían de cabeza-

-Al fin el juego terminó y Yugi no pudo evitar reirse de Yami-

No que muy valiente?

Es que… nunca me había subido¬¬

Y luego la vez en que tu y yo salimos… -bajando la mirada-

A que otro juego quieres subirte?

Amm –emocionado- ahí –señalando a la torre (no se si asi se llame pero es que sube y te dejan un rato arriba para luego bajarte sin previo aviso u.u)-

e..e..estas seguro? –miedoso-

tienes miedo?

No –haciendose el valiente- vamos

-subieron y se acomodaron-

Hay no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto-se decía una y otra vez Yami mientras que Yugi reía como loco-

-De repente comenzaron a subir-

Me voy a morir –grito Yugi-

…-yami estaba en panico-

Estas bien-preguntó el pequeño al terminar de subir-

-Yami estaba casi engaruññasdo a el asiento-no

Descuida, ya me he subido y no se sienteeeeeeeeeeee…. –bajando super rapido- Tan feo-al terminar de bajar-

Yami, ya puedes bajar

No, no, y no-con los ojos cerrados-

Bueno al menos abre los ojos

-primero abrio un ojo viendo a su hikari muy cerca de él-

Lo ves, ya estas a salvo…

Ay no me vuelvo a subir…. A eso!

Jajaja ven vamos a jugar a eso-dijo señalando un tipo de concurso en donde el premio mayor era un gran oso de felpa, y tras varios intentos Yami y Yugi lo ganaron-

Quien se lo queda tu o yo? –dijo Yugi-

Obvio que tu –tierno-

-sonrojado- gracias, oye por que no entramos a la casa de los espejos?

Buena idea

-los dos entraron, y ahí ya no se encontraban, pues en todos lados se reflejaban, hasta que los dos chocaron de frente, quedando muy cerca uno del otro-

Perdón –dijo Yami-

creo que ya es tarde –y claro que era tarde, habían pasado mas de 2 horas desde que estaban ahí en ese parque de diversiones

si, te llevo a tu casa?

Supongo que si –con una hermosa mirada-

-subieron a un taxi el cual los llevo hacia el depa de Yugi-

-un poco alejados de la puerta- Yugi, hoy la pase muy bien contigo… y me preguntaba.. si tu quisieras salir… mañana?

-frívolo- no

Por que?

Por que, si la pase muy bien hoy, pero…

Pero que?-acercándose a su cara y a su boca-

Es que yo… ya no te puedo corresponder…

Como? –con lagrimas en los ojos-

Es que… ya no te amo….

No me digas eso… no, yo se que aun me amas –llorando-

No Yami, no! –mirándolo con tristeza-

Yo he cambiado te lo juro Por favor Yugi, dime que amas, dilo que yo se que asi es…

No! No te amo, mi corazón le pertenece a …

No mi amor no! –llorando lastimeramente-

Tienes que aceptarlo, Yami… ya no te amo, no me busques mas… adiós –metiéndose a su depa y dejando a Yami afuera el cual se tuvo que marchar, pues los cielos lloraban junto con él-

-mientras tanto en la puerta de su habitación estaba ahí llorando desconsoladamente Yugi-

_**todavia yo siento tus caricias**_

_**y tu respiracion sobre mi piel.**_

_**no hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa**_

_**y sigo amandote hoy mas que ayer**_

_**soñando con volverte a ver.**_

_**cada dia que pasa mas me mata tu ausencia**_

_**y pierdo la fe.**_

-La lluvia mojaba a Yami, el cual se sentia muy dolido, pues su corazón se podría decir estaba completamente roto- "no puede ser, yo se que aun me amas, lo se Yugi, te amo con todas mis fuerzas-

_**quisiera poder olvidarme de ti**_

_**con otra sacarte por siempre de mi**_

_**decirte a la cara que no me haces falta**_

_**para poder vivir.**_

_**quisiera borrarte de mi corazon**_

_**quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor**_

"es lo mejor, juré que te olvidaría Yami, y así lo haré, por que lo que me hiciste no lo puedo perdonar, además… Dorian no merece que yo le haga sufrir-

_**no echarte de menos al llegar la noche**_

_**y sin reproche resignarme a tu adios.**_

_**pero es que aún te amo**_

"Yugi, no puedo dejar de amarte, no me puedo resignar a tu adios"

_**quisiera poder olvidarme de ti**_

_**con otra sacarte por siempre de mi**_

_**decirte a la cara que no me haces falta**_

_**para poder vivir.**_

_**quisiera borrarte de mi corazón**_

_**quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor**_

_**no echarte de menos al llegar la noche**_

_**y sin reproche, resignarme a tu adiós...**_

espero les haya gustado


	11. Chapter 11

-La lluvia empapaba cada rincón de la ciudad, las calles estaban vacías a excepción de una en la que un chico alto y de cabellos tricolores caminaba con la mirada perdida, tenía ya mucho tiempo caminando mientras que la lluvia lo mojaba sin piedad alguna, ni siquiera los enormes edificios de ciudad domino lograban atajarle.

No faltaba mucho para que las luces de la ciudad se encendieran por la presencia de la noche, Yami estaba cansado llevaba horas caminando sin rumbo, era comprensible que con toda la lluvia, oscuridad y cansancio con supiera exactamente ni que hora era ni mucho menos donde estaba.

El faraón se recargó en las paredes de un callejón ahí se fue dejando caer lentamente mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras pasaba el tiempo-

¿Cómo fue posible?-Se preguntaba al tiempo en que miraba al cielo- Se supone que te reconquistaría, por que yo se que me amaste y yo fui tan imbécil y estúpido que lastime tu amor, quiero pensar que no lo destruí… no sabes cuanto me duele, es un pago justo supongo… -escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas- Oh Ra

-De pronto un rayo iluminó intensamente la ciudad como si Ra quisiera comunicarse con el faraón, este solo alzó la mirada y sonrió- Que hago?

-Sin previo aviso una idea demasiado alocada le vino a la mente- Gracias Padre mío… -Acto seguido se levantó y caminó hacia donde conseguiría a sus aliados para la conquista de ese tan añorado corazón-

-Lejos de ahí, en el cementerio, bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba Bakúra empapado de agua, el cual miraba con atención la lápida que estaba frente a él-

-Con una sonrisa-

Ryou Bakúra, apreciable amigo y amado compañero, siempre te tendremos en nuestros corazones.

Nunca te has dio Ángel mío, no amor, sigues conmigo, en mi ser, en el amanecer, eres mi luz y yo tu oscuridad… Te Amo…

-Miró con ternura la tumba al terminar de leer la lápida- El profana tumbas te quiere a ti y a tus huesitos amor…-Sonrió- Recuerdas la vez que lastimaste el tobillo?... estábamos de vacaciones y tu y tus amigui… nuestros amigos, nos invitaron a un campamento, a duras penas si pudiste convencerme de ir, siempre me la pasaba solo, temía mostrar algún sentimiento ya que para mí tener sentimientos era un gran signo de debilidad….El ultimo día, en el lago ese –sonrió mientras las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro- Dijiste que yo era el único amargado que no había tocado ni tantito el agua y que era un cochino –cerró los ojos y rió- Me miraste de manera chistosa, sabías que era un gruñón, más siempre supiste que detrás de ese lado frío se escondía un Bakúra vulnerable, voltee a ver el dichoso lago y cuando lo vi era por que ya estaba dentro de él, el agua estaba helada obviamente por que ya se estaba haciendo de noche, me dio tanta rabia, no por estar ahí dentro sino por que todos se burlaban de mí tu te reías a carcajadas, te tomé de la mano y te hale hacia el agua, me miraste indignado y comenzaste una guerra de agua la cual obviamente gané, fue la primera vez en que nuestros amigos me vieron divirtiéndome sanamente…

Cuando íbamos de regreso a nuestras respectivas casas, yo iba adelante, vi un pequeño agujero en el camino mas no les advertí, ya que mi intención era ver como alguno de ellos se atoraban en él, pensé que seria muy gracioso y divertido ver como Anzu o joey se quedaba atorado ahí, escuché un grito, mi plan había funcionado mas no como quería, sentí un piquete en mi pecho, a pesar de que iba mas adelante que todos, fui el primero en llegar a ti; te revisé con cuidado, quien diría que estas manos que fueron capaces de hacer atrocidades, tuvieran la delicadeza con la que te debía tratar, te habías lastimado el tobillo, te miré asustado tenías los ojos cerrados por el dolor, no me importó que los demás estuvieran ahí, retire los cabellos que cubrían tu cara para luego acercarme a ti para decirte que todo estaría bien y que te cuidaría.

Me miraste sorprendido, más no tanto como Yugi y los demás a quienes casi se les caía la boca de impresión –entreabrió sus ojos-

Asentiste y te abrace contra mi pecho, sigo teniendo el pensamiento de que los sentimientos nos hacen vulnerables y no me importa si ahora soy y fui "vulnerable", si ese era el precio por amarte y tenerte, me haría el mas débil del mundo cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Te cargue en mi espalda todo el camino, nadie decía una sola palabra, al llegar a la casa llamé a un doctor, el dijo que estarías bien, que tenías que descansar por una semana, la semana mas maravillosa de mi vida, por que tenía que estar a tu lado, al pendiente de ti con una excelente excusa, Ahora quien es el cochino? Te dije con burla cuando ya tenías casi toda la semana sin bañarte, me respondiste que entonces te bañara yo, solo me reí y me di la vuelta, pues sabía que si me quedaba te respondería que con mucho gusto. Recuerdo la vez en que tuve que ayudar a mudarte de ropa primero la playera, suavemente toque tu blanca y tersa piel con mi mano, pude tocar disimuladamente tus pezones, tu cuello y tus labios, los pantalones fueron un gran reto , ya que tanto para mi como para ti era algo que nos ponía sumamente nervioso, te ayude a quitártelos y puede contemplar tu cuerpo semidesnudo y como tenías una leve erección al darte cuenta te sonrojaste y te cubriste, creíste que había pasado desapercibida para mi. "accidentalmente" me tropecé con la mesa caí justamente en tu cuerpo , tu boca frente a la mía, me retiré rápidamente sonrojado y salí de ahí-sonriente-Pasaron 4 días y te confesé mi amor y tu el tuyo apenas había pasado un día, el mas maravilloso de mi vida-abriendo los ojos y con lagrimas en los ojos-Los doctores dijeron que lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar que la operación saliera bien, simplemente no podía hacerlo, sentía algo en mi corazón.

La ultima vez que te vi. con vida fue antes de que entraras a ese quirófano en donde se quedaron nuestros anhelos, esperanzas y nuestra felicidad, me dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, que todo saldría bien y que me amabas, acto seguido me besaste y entraste… Me dolió mucho el ver tu cuerpo sin vida, conectado a tantos aparatos… que te había hecho? Estabas pálido y frío, no creí que fueras tu, llevabas el brazalete que te había dado un día anterior, se supone que no se deben traer ninguno de ese tipo de objetos más así tu lo quisiste, jamás me dijiste que padecías asma, siempre te vi tomando medicinas, había varias veces en que te faltaba el aire mas nunca supe por que, que iba ayo a saber de las enfermedades de ahora, si no era mas que un espíritu que acababa de recibir un cuerpo propio.

Sentí como si la culpa era mía, solo mía, si no te hubiera tirado hacia el lago, aun estarías con vida, si hubiese sabido sobre esa enfermedad jamás lo hubiera hecho –cerrando los ojos llorando-ni siquiera nos dejaron verte antes de que te enterraran –limpiándose las lagrimas- te extraño tanto… Por que no haces que me caiga un maldito rayo he? Estoy debajo de un árbol y esta lloviendo –algo enojado y retador mirando al cielo- Para que diablos me quieres aquí? –mirando al suelo tranquilizándose- Te amo no te olvides de mi Angelito –agachándose a la tumba dejándole una rosa negra con algunos toques de plata a la que beso suavemente- Para los chinos (que tienen que ver los chinos zas xD!) una rosas negra con plateado significa amor eterno…. Te amo –besando la lápida y dejando unas ultimas lágrimas-

-Después de hacer una oración Bakúra se fue, sin darse cuenta que desde lejos alguien lo observaba-

-Mientras tanto Dorian pasaba el tiempo en una cafetería mientras veía el prendedor de mariposa con atención- Supongo que después de todo el show de celos y de su acto de posesivo que arme debo amarlo….

"no lastimes a una persona haciéndole creer que la amas, déjalo libre" –como si el prendedor le hablara, por que lo que el peligris se desoriento-

Creo que debo dormir, pero debo esperar a que la lluvia cese

-de repente escuchó una de las piezas favoritas de él y Mitzuky, volteó a ver , era un señor ciego que tocaba el violín de maravilla, al terminar la melodía Dorian le dio unas monedas-

Gracias… ella te esta esperando –dijo justo cuando el chico ya iba un poco alejado de él-

Que? –volteando sin encontrar al señor-

-La lluvia ya había cesado por completo, Yugi estaba dormido aún tenía los ojos húmedos e hinchados por tanto llorar.

De pronto una melodía romántica (a su manera xD) un gran corazón formado con pétalos de rosa junto con su nombre y el de Yami en el suelo, cerca alcanzó a ver a Yami al lado de un auto, el cual era responsable de la música-

_**con esta serenata**_

_**acércate ala ventana**_

_**sabes que no puedo dejarte ir**_

_**por que me mata**_

_**y no encuentro las palabras**_

_**y se que estas canciones te harán sentir**_

_**ya no quieres ni hablarme**_

_**no me quieres ni oír**_

_**te he buscado por todas partes**_

_**ya no se donde ir**_

_**ya te he escrito mil cartas**_

_**tantas flores y hasta ahora no se de ti**_

_**he pedido consejos y tal vez hoy es por eso que estoy aquí**_

_**con esta serenata acércate ala ventana**_

_**tu sabes que no puedo dejarte ir**_

_**por que me mata**_

_**y no encuentro las palabras**_

_**y se que estas canciones te harán sentir lo que me pasa**_

_**que no puedo seguir**_

_**si tu no estas aquí**_

-Yugi sonrió sarcásticamente y miró a Yami el cual al verlo lo saludo y le sonrió acusadoramente, Yugi a respuesta lo miró con odio falso, pues en el fondo se sentía alagado. Bajó con Yami y este le recibió cantando-

_**se que puedes oírme**_

_**yo se que estas ahí**_

_**tantas cosas quiero decirte**_

_**y no puedo decir**_

_**que hable con tus amigos con tus padres y hasta ahora no se de ti**_

_**que me siento tan solo y aunque digan que estoy loco voy a seguir**_

_**con esta serenata acércate ala ventana**_

_**tu sabes que no puedo dejarte ir**_

_**por que me mata**_

_**y no encuentro las palabras**_

_**y se que estas canciones te harán sentir lo que me pasa**_

_**que no puedo seguir**_

_**si tu no estas aquí..**_

_**con esta serenata ...**_

Ya cállate cantas feo –dijo un poco divertido-

No me importa te torturaré

-las canciones siguieron pasando, cada una mas romántica mientras Yami las tarareaba e ignoraba o respondía tranquilamente cada palabra evasiva de Yugi-

Yami, que parte déjame en paz no entiendes?

Espera… me perdí en que parte xD

-enojado- ay, entonces eres un retrasado.. ya vete –enojado-

Y por que, soy libre jajaja, te amo y que

_**se que puedes oírme**_

_**yo se que estas ahí**_

_**tantas cosas quiero decirte**_

_**y no puedo decir**_

ay que cantas muy feo –enojado-

ya te dije que no me importa

a mi si por que a mi me duelen los oídos

ay tan poco canto tan feo

no te has odio verdad?

Te amo!

Yo no! Y ya cállate! –exasperado-

No

Bien entonces quédate ahí, adiós

Bueno me quedaré toda la noche cantándote mi amor

Ayyyyy ya cállate!

No

Que te calles

No, solo un beso tuyo me puede silenciar y creo que no me voy a callar por que se que no estas dispuesto a regalarme un besito de tu boquita tan linda –con cara chistosa- te doy miedo

Claro que no, simplemente me caes mal

Ya lo sabia

-sin encontrar palabras-

Ya ves, yo se que te gusto yo se que te gusto

Ayy! –acercándose rápidamente a Yami, tomándolo de la cintura acercándolo a él y besándolo de golpe-


	12. Chapter 12

Estúpida mariposa quítate no me dejas ver! –le decía un joven de cabellos grises y ojos verdes al insecto que lo molestaba con insistencia al tiempo en que movía su cabeza y sus manos para asustar a la mariposa- No entiendes que tengo que hacer muchas cosas importantes! –Manoteando y arrojando al insecto lejos de él- estúpida mariposa

-no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando el insecto volvió y se paró en la nariz del joven haciéndolo estornudar- hay maldita sea… que quieres! –gritando fuertemente llamando sin querer la atención de algunos-"genial ahora todos piensan que estoy loco uuU y no los culpo, quien en sus cinco sentidos le gritaría a una mariposa?" aaaha –suspirando y dejándose caer en una banca que estaba cerca-"que quieres?"-se preguntaba el chico mientras la mariposa se posaba en su mano y caminaba haciéndole cosquillas- mira mariposa fea, enserio te pido una disculpa si en alguna ocasión mate a alguno de tus papas o tus hermanos pero así de cruel es la vida…jajajajaja –se soltó a carcajadas cuando la mariposa caminaba y aleteaba provocándole muchas cosquillas en la mano- aaaajajaja que quieres :-: -metiendo su mano a el bolsillo de su chacketa pero siguió sintiendo el cosquilleo por lo que sacó rápidamente su mano y con ella sacó un broche que parecía ser el vivo retrato del insecto- aaa ves lo que haces que haga mariposa loca! Jaja –agachándose para recoger el broche-

Te esta esperando…

He? –alzando la vista y con el broche en mano-

Ella te esta esperando…. –con la mirada perdida- esta ansiosa por verte… -robándole el broche y corriendo con el (aaaa alguien igual de loco que yo)-

Hey que te pasa, eso es mió…. Espera –corriendo tras el hombre que se llevaba el ya mencionado broche-

-el hombre entro en un hermoso Jardín ahí el peligris perdió de vista al hombre, mas lo buscó sin cesar hasta que llegó a un camino repleto de arbustos llenos de flores blancas, el cual atravesó un poco enojado- Eso es mío Devuélvemelo! –gritó observando para todos lados- otra ves tu! –dijo al sentir a la mariposa en su nariz sin moverse- no ves que estoy ocupado? Aahh que vas a saber tu… -la mariposa solo abrió y cerro sus alas una ves- mmm bueno entonces ayúdame si! –la mariposa comenzó a volar hacia donde se escuchaba una caída de agua-

-El peligris siguió a la mariposa quien sabe por que simplemente se sintió impulsado a seguirla, a lo lejos el joven divisó a una joven que estaba de espaldas sentada, llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas color blanco sus cabellos eran negros y estaban rizados eran sostenidos por el broche que hacia unos momentos le habían quitado al joven, su piel era blanca, el chico se quedo paralizado-

-La joven volteó hacia el ojiverde quien estaba paralizado- Dorian! –dijo con emoción al tiempo en que se levantaba y caminaba cautelosamente hacia Dorian- Te he extrañado tanto –lanzándose a él chico con un gran abrazo-

-las lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Dorian-

Que pasa? –mirándolo a los ojos-

-temblando-

Dorian? –poniendo su mano en la mejilla del chico el cual tomo la mano de esta con delicadeza-

Tengo miedo…

Miedo a que?...-angustiada-

A que esto solo sea un sueño más…

Pero no lo es Dorian, soy yo…. Mitzuky –cruzando su mirada de cielo con la de Dorian-

Ah –abrazándola fuertemente- no puedo creer que seas tú! –acariciándole el cabello desesperadamente mientras la chica lloraba de felicidad en el pecho de este-

Te amo Mitzuky –tomándole de la cara y besándola en los labios- pero como es que….

Mientras tanto en el cementerio……

Ryou Bakúra… quien como tu…. Que aún estando en el más allá tienes su amor…. Se que esto no te lo debo decir pero, es que ya no puedo más... lo amo… y mucho… aunque de que sirve que te lo haya dicho si el te es muy fiel….

Joven Ryan, es hora de irnos…. –dijo una mujer vestida de blanco-

Ya voy permítame un minuto por favor –con mirada suplicante-

Esta bien joven Ryan, pero solo será un minuto

Lo prometo…

Lo esperamos en el auto…

Si

-la mujer se alejó-

Por favor, prometo que no trataré de quitártelo, solo permíteme estar siquiera un momento con él… por favor –acarició la lápida- solo quiero conocerlo, por un pequeño momento si…. Es que es la primera vez que yo experimento este sentimiento y … se ha hecho cada vez mas fuerte… desde la primera vez que lo ví me enamore perdidamente de él….. cuando desperté no sabía quien era yo ni mucho menos él, pero después de un largo tiempo descubrí su nombre y supe de ti…

-de pronto el claxon del auto sonó indicándole al niño que ya se le había acabado el tiempo- se me acabo el tiempo… por favor..solo un minuto… -retirándose hacia el auto-

-(ya ya voy) Mientras tanto afuera del departamento de Yugi-

-Yugi tenía aprisionado fuertemente al faraón contra su boca, tenía una de sus manos en la cadera del mayor y con la otra atraía el rostro de este para así dejarle sin aliento-

-No era el dulce y suave beso que Yami había soñado, era mas bien solo presión sobre los labios pero, que mas daba lo que importaba era que Yugi había sido el de la iniciativa, fuera cual fuera el motivo, aun así Yami estaba sorprendido en su totalidad, tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras que el pequeño tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente-

-De un momento a otro ese "beso" acabó pues los había dejado a ambos sin aliento-

Y bien…-tomando aire y con mirada y tono triunfante- ahora si te vas a callar e irte? –dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa al ver a Yami-

Aaa-no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, estaba sonrojado al máximo-

Bien…mudito… ahora quien es el cobarde –dándose la media vuelta-

Aaa… yo no … no soy ningún cobarde … -tomándole de la mano, jalándolo hacia él dejando sus bocas muy cerca- y si crees que eso fue un beso –con la mirada mas segura- déjame mostrarte tu error –uniendo sus bocas a fuerza-

Déjame –decía Yugi intentando escapar de los labios y brazos de Yami los cuales lo aprisionaban fuertemente pero a la vez con una dulzura indescriptible-

-Yami separó sus labios- si no pones de tu parte… -mirándolo a los ojos- jamás aprenderás…–con una sonrisa- …-mirándolo de forma dulce y suplicante-por favor concédeme este insaciable deseo de sentir un amor verdadero posar sobre mis labios, dales un respiro de vida-cerrando sus ojos lentamente y acercándose a la boca de Yugi, este ultimo no opuso resistencia solo miró como Yami se acercó lentamente y rozó sus labios hasta unirlos suavemente en un beso-

-Yugi cerró lentamente los ojos, y se dejó llevar por el momento, al diablo con esa estúpida promesa, pensaba mientras sentía como Yami recorría su boca con su lengua y acariciaba su espalda suavemente con su mano por encima de su ropa. En la mente del pequeño se vivia una batalla: si lo amas vs no lo amas, es asqueroso y obviamente y por mucha ventaja ganó la primera, por lo que también contribuyó a él beso-

-Yami de inmediato sintió como Yugi había dejado de resistirse y se entregaba a él en ese dulce beso, lo cual le emocionaba, lo había logrado, Había recuperado a Yugi, o al menos eso creía-

-Se separaron al sentir como el aire les faltaba, Yami miraba a Yugi, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, y lo abrazaba de una manera tierna mientras lo acariciaba-

Yugi, yo te amo… te amo con todas mis fuerzas créeme…

-Yugi solo entreabrió sus ojos y miró a Yami con miedo e inseguridad para luego depositar un pequeño beso en su boca- Por favor Yami, no me busques más, entiende que tu y yo… -negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo tratando de esconder su tristeza- … tu y yo no… no…-mirando a Yami con lagrimas en los ojos- no podemos estar juntos, jamás lo estaremos…. –soltándose de Yami para caminar hacia su departamento-

No, esta vez no te voy a dejar ir…. Te amo y nada ni nadie me impedirá estar contigo…por que no podemos estar juntos? –en tono de reclamo- por tu arqueologuito ese? O es acaso que no te atreves?... por que yo no te voy a creer el cuento ese de que ya no me amas… por que ese beso me hizo saber que si soy correspondido… ¿que es he! –sin quitarle la vista-

Por que…

Por que? –acercándose a él-

Por que si no todo este tiempo… será en vano

No te entiendo…

Por que todo este tiempo, en que he tratado de olvidarte será envano….

…

Quiero olvidarte… es lo que mas añoro

No… si tu me quisieras olvidar… -llamando la atención de Yugi, quien estaba solo a unos pasos de entrar a la casa- ya lo hubieras hecho y lo sabes bien… yo no quiero ser olvidado… y tu… no me quieres olvidar…

-Yugi solo se detuvo por unos segundos mientras Yami caminaba hacia él y lo abrazaba darle consuelo- Mi amor… por favor no me quites lo único por lo que sigo vivo…

-Yugi lo miró algo extrañado-

Tu amor es lo único que me mantiene con vida, te lo suplico… no te alejes de mí… -mirándolo con determinación, dulzura y ternura- por favor…

-Yugi lo miró, su boca temblaba, su ojos estaban húmedo, por lo que Yami comenzó a quitarle las lagrimas que estaban en el rostro de su hikari- Yami… yo…

No digas nada, que no servirá que me repitas una y otra vez que me odias, por que se que no es verdad y si lo fuera, no me importaría-en el fondo Yami tenía mucho miedo, no sabía si actuar así era la mejor forma, pues aunque estaba dando resultado, le dolía hablarle así a Yugi, más eso era lo que el había deseado: tener a Yugi, estar con él, sentir sus labios, su calor, su aroma y su dulzura- estoy desesperado por ti, me muero por tu amor… te amo

-Yugi tenía miedo, quería acurrucarse en el pecho de Yami, más aún no aceptaba del todo que lo único que quería era amar al faraón- Yami… yo no creo que sea lo mejor…

Ja –abrazándolo y empujándolo contra su pecho- por que amor mmm –preguntándole con ternura mientras le besaba la frente-

Por que jamás se me olvidaran la palabras que me hicieron irme de aquí…

-Esto dejó helado a Yami y le recordó todo lo que había hecho con Ian y todo lo que este le había hecho, dejándolo como hipnotizado-

Esas palabras me atormentan cada que me das una muestra de cariño, una caricia, un beso… Yami… jamás lo podré olvidar…

-El faraón a pesar de estar en ese trance, escuchaba claramente cada palabra del pequeño-

Es por eso que, no tiene caso, estar juntos cuando no te voy a poder dar todo mi amor….

-Yami salió de su trance- entiende que yo he cambiado…

Yami, yo se que tu has cambiado, pero… nada cambia el pasado –con una mirada muy lastimera y con voz entrecortada- tal es el caso, que aun te amo

El amor lo borra todo…

Pero y si esas palabras terminan por borra mi amor?

Yugi, por favor déjame curarte las heridas que te hice….

Si se pudieran curar, ya lo hubiera hecho no crees?

Si, pero yo fui quien te hirió y se como curarte…

-sonrió- no lo creo, ahora por favor Yami, vete…

Si no lo hize hace rato, que te hace pensar que ahora lo haré

Por que ahora… te lo estoy pidiendo con el alma y el corazón

Eso es lo que tu corazón quiere?

Tu bien sabes la respuesta… pero es lo mejor

Yugi, no hagas esto…

Entiéndeme…

Que quieres que entienda, que tienes miedo a amarme?

-Yugi desvió la mirada y asintió- si

Mi amor…

Yami… hazlo por mi

Es lo que en realidad quieres?

Si…

-después de unos minutos Yami con lagrimas en los ojos se dispuso a hablar-

Bien… entonces, al menos… vuelve a tu casa…

He?

Ambos sabemos bien que la casa-tienda es tuya y no mía

-Yugi lo miró con tristeza- como voy a vivir ahí si fue donde… -bajó la mirada y sollozó en silencio-

-A Yami esto le dolió en el alma-por favor, al menos así me iré tranquilo…

No puedo…

Por favor, solo acéptala, tu sabrás que hacer con ella… -Yami aun tenía un as bajo la manga-

-lo miró fijamente a los ojos-

Mira, al menos, acompáñame para darte un obsequio…una sorpresa… si? –con suplica-

-Yugi iba a decir que no más la mirada de Yami lo convenció, así el pequeño y Yami subieron al auto y se fueron a la casa-tienda, e ese momento Yugi ni se acordaba de Dorian, en el auto todo estaba en silencio, al llegar Yami, como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a Yugi (xD), quien bajó un poco intimidado y sonrojado-

Bien, ya llegamos –Yami se acercó a la puerta y la abrió-

Hola Yami, por fin llegaste –Acostado en un sofá semidesnudo, estaba Ian, el chico pelinegro que mas odiaba, quien desvergonzadamente se lamía los labios y hablaba sensualmente, sin siquiera inmutarse por la presencia de Yugi- Vaya que sorpresa, con razón me llamaste –mirando con descaro a Yami-

-Yugi miró a Yami con odio y dolor intenso-

Yugi te juro que yo no-fue silenciado por una dolorosa bofetada, que iba cargada con todo el dolor que sentía Yugi- Con que esta era tu sorpresa… seguir lastimándome…

No Yugi, te juro que no se…

Que estúpido fui, al volver a caer en tus mentiras! Ahora si no me queda duda que te tengo que olvidar, y créeme, no descansaré hasta lograrlo –mirando a Ian con dolor- Es todo tuyo, ya que nunca fue ni será mió…

CONTINUARÁ

Hasta aquí lo dejo, por que ya tengo mucho sueño jaja en fin espero que les guste

Hasta la próxima

Lizy, si mañana no llegó a tiempo a clases fue por ti nn

Comenten nn

SAYONARA


	13. Chapter 13

Que tanto estaba haciendo niño? –preguntó la mujer estaba en el coche en el que acaba de subir Ryan-

Nnnada –tartamudeando respondió el chico-

Mire la hora que es, su madre me regañara sabe? Necesito una excusa… que se le ocurre… -dijo simpáticamente y encendiendo el auto-

No se, lo que sea excepto que estuvimos en el cementerio.. por favor…. –con insistencia-

Esta bien pero aun no lo comprendo joven Ryan….

No me hable de usted por favor…

Entonces, tu tampoco lo hagas… -respondió con una sonrisa-

Esta bien….

Bien, que te parece si le decimos que era necesario que esta clase se llevara a cabo en el campo… que se yo

Si, me parece muy bien…

Pero Ryan, antes explícame algo…

Que cosa? –respondió amable, mas luego su rostro ensombreció al escuchar la pregunta de la mujer-

Por que siempre quieres venir al cementerio a esta hora? –lo miraba de reojo- y por que tu madre no quiere que vengas?

Yo, es que bueno yo vengo por que, puedo ver aunque sea de lejos a el chico que te conté la ves pasada…

A! el que dices que ya tiene pareja…

Si…

Mmm pero que se supone que va a hacer al cementerio… bueno a quien va a visitar –pregunto confundida-

Va a visitar a Ryou

Quien es Ryou?

Su pareja…

O.O aaaa –sorprendida- entonces, Ryou esta muerto….

Si…

Que le pasó?

No lo se

Bien… pero por que tu madre no quiere que vayas al cementerio…

Bueno, es que ella ya sabe que me atrae Bakúra…

Aaa! Entonces así se llama….perdón –se disculpo por interrumpir- nnU prosigue…

Ella lo supo a partir del segundo día de mi recuperación, ya que el primer día fue cuando lo vi y se robó mi corazón, no supe si mi mama estaba enojada o preocupada, lo que si se es que no le agrada la idea… se dio cuenta de que me gustaba, cuando yo iba directo a preguntarle su nombre a él, mi mama se dio cuenta me detuvo y no dijo una palabra hasta estar dentro de la habitación, no quiso llamar la atención de nadie…me dijo que nunca intentara acercarme a él, que podía estar cerca de cualquier otro excepto de él….Pero es que lo amo, le dije ella se quedo pasmada… estaba muy nerviosa, me dijo que no saliera que tenía que hacer una llamada… Después de que me llevaron a casa, ni siquiera me dejaban salir de mi alcoba, les pedí muchas veces que me dejaran salir, después de tantas suplicas me di por vencido supongo que les dio remordimiento por que a la semana papa me dio un deck del duelo de monstruos… papa sabía muy bien cual era mi carta favorita, por lo que me la dio aparte… esa carta es mi gran tesoro –sonriente-

Pero, entonces no sabes por que no quieren que lo veas?….

No…

Pues hasta ahorita no he tenido el gusto de saber quien es ese Bakúra… créeme estoy ansiosa por saber quien es…

-Ryan Sonrió y siguieron hablando más esta vez ya habían cambiado de tema-

-Mientras tanto…-

Pero, como es que… estas aquí…? –dijo sorprendido un peligris, mientras abrazaba a una joven de cabellos negros rizados y ojos azules-

Pues, yo tenía muchas ganas de abrazarte y de verte, entonces supe de este lugar…. Lo se –al ver la cara del chico- es raro que este muerta pero ahora este contigo en tu mundo... pero en este lugar hay muchos como yo, que solo quieren estar aunque sea un momento con sus ser amado –al terminar la ultima palabra la chica se sonrojo- Recuerdas a esa molesta mariposa?

Si… pero que tiene que ver la mariposa con esto?

Pues que esa molesta mariposa, se podría decir que era yo

Enserio? –desconcertado- esto si que es raro… pero como

Hay no importa la forma en que yo estoy aquí, lo único que importa es que solo estamos tu y yo…Dorian… yo también te amo… -la chica beso al peligris dulcemente, mientras lloraba-

Mitzu… supongo que esto es un sueño o algo así, verdad?

No lo es… pero –entristeció- es como si lo fuera… será como si yo jamás hubiese estado aquí… me tendré que ir en unos momentos más…

Pero…

Shhh –colocando dos dedos sobre los labios de el chico- calla, no quiero desperdiciar este tiempo, explicándote cosas que no importan…

-asintió- Mitzuky… como lo remedio?

Lo de Yugi? –con la mirada en el suelo-

Si…

no lo se… depende de tu corazón… si no sientes nada en absoluto por él, déjalo libre…

pero es que… yo… le "espante" a su amor… uuU

Si esos dos se aman de verdad, no les importaras tu… nnU jajaja

¬¬ malvada…

Es que es verdad, si Yugi ama a ese chico crees que te avisara cuando vaya con él?

Mmm no

Además tu eres mío mío mío x3 –abrazándolo-

O.o Claro que si!!! x3 –dándole un abrazo de oso-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de ciudad domino-

Hola Yami, por fin llegaste –Acostado en un sofá semidesnudo, estaba Ian, el chico pelinegro que mas odiaba, quien desvergonzadamente se lamía los labios y hablaba sensualmente, sin siquiera inmutarse por la presencia de Yugi- Vaya que sorpresa, con razón me llamaste –mirando con descaro a Yami-

-Yugi miró a Yami con odio y dolor intenso-

Yugi te juro que yo no-fue silenciado por una dolorosa bofetada, que iba cargada con todo el dolor que sentía Yugi- Con que esta era tu sorpresa… seguir lastimándome…

No Yugi, te juro que no se…

Que estúpido fui, al volver a caer en tus mentiras! Ahora si no me queda duda que te tengo que olvidar, y créeme, no descansaré hasta lograrlo –mirando a Ian con dolor- Es todo tuyo, ya que nunca fue ni será mió… -miró ahora a Yami de una forma lastimera

Yugi lo miró esta vez de forma lastimera, lo miraba a los ojos contendiendo sus lagrimas, con un gran amor, dolor y por sobre todo con decepción-

Bien… -hizo una pausa ya que sentía que iba a romper en llanto- lo lograste… me lastimaste otra vez… me has utilizado y me has engañado nuevamente... y como creo que es todo lo que me tenías preparado… me voy –habló con voz entrecortada, la quijada al igual que las manos le temblaba. Miró a Yami y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa para después darse la media vuelta y caminar con los hombros caídos y cabizbajo-

Espera!-tomó a Yugi de la mano y lo volteó hacia él, aun estaban cerca de la casa por lo que Ian podía escuchar todo- te juro que no tenía idea de que él estuviera aquí… Yo no tengo nada que ver con él, créeme- habló con desesperación, miró a Yugi más este tenía su rostro ensombrecido-

Ya es suficiente para mi, por favor Yami –decía mientras el llanto se hacía presente-

Yami! Ya deja al pobre niño, no te basta con haberlo engañado y humillarlo? –con su sonrisa triunfante y burla notoria, habló Ian desde la casa-

Adiós… -dijo Yugi, otra vez dándole la espalda a Yami-

Yugi, por favor créeme, yo no…

-El pequeño tricolor siguió caminando, mas esta vez mas aprisa, Yami no se rendiría tan fácil por lo que siguió a Yugo y se puso frente a él y este siguió caminando e ignorando a el faraón que iba a su lado tratando de detenerlo-

Yugi, te juro que esto no era lo que yo…

Yami, déjame en paz!…

Pero es que yo no

Ni te molestes en explicarme que ya comprendí todo ok

Yugi por favor escúchame –detuvo al chico-

No crees que ya te he escuchado demasiado? Ya por favor, ya lograste tu cometido…acabar conmigo por completo… ahora deja de lastimarme….

-Yami se quedo helado-

Déjame ir, déjame vivir en paz… Tu dijiste que si yo te quisiera olvidar ya lo hubiera hecho y tienes razón y si anteriormente no lo logré, esta vez si lo haré por que en mi corazón esta naciendo ese inmenso deseo de olvidarte para siempre…. Y sabes que, al diablo conmigo y mis sentimientos yo ya estoy cansado del amor y créeme…. Quiero que seas feliz aunque sea a costa de mi, y me dolerá lo se, pero es mejor saberte con otra persona a estar haciéndome ilusiones tontas y estúpidas… te dejo libre… pero tu, esta vez, déjame ir, que no soporto mas este maldito dolor…

Pero es que tu no entiendes….

Tal vez, pero es mas que obvio que tu y yo nunca estaremos juntos…

Por que?

Por que ambos nos lastimamos, mucho y lo único que empiezo a sentir por ti es decepción y dime, de que sirve empezar algo… cuando el amor comienza a acabarse he? Yami… por favor –mirada suplicante- si me amas… déjame libre… dame la oportunidad de ser "feliz"…..mi Yami…. Mi Atemu yo ai shiteru, pero contigo… -al tiempo en que caía una lagrima- ya no…

-Yami se quedo helado, no podía moverse, y sus lagrimas tenían su rostro completamente mojado, mientras veía como Yugi corría lo mas rápido que podía-

-Yami se dirigió a la casa con mirada perdida, pero al ver a Ian, a el quien le había quitado su ultima oportunidad con Yami se lleno de rabia y se fue contra él-

Te odio!!! –golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara- eres un desgraciado –Ian había cometido un gran error, haber provocado la ira del faraón-

Eso no es cierto! Me deseas-sonriente limpiándose la sangre que tenía en la boca-

Agg!!! Lárgate!!! –contendiendo su rabia-

Y si no quiero… Yami bien sabes que me deseas, y que a quien realmente quieres cerca es a mi…. Ya no te niegues… además… ya lo perdiste

Cállate!!! Todo esto es tu maldita culpa!!! –tomándolo del cuello y comenzando a asfixiarlo-

-apenas si pudo hablar- sabes … que es… verdad

-Yami lo soltó al escuchar lo ultimo- Lárgate!!! No quiero perder el tiempo contigo- hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no lanzarse contra Ian y matarlo-

Ay Yami lindo… sabes muy bien que el chico ese ya no te amará… por que no vuelves conmigo, yo si te daré lo que necesitas –lamiéndose los labios-

Maldito bastardo!!! –Yami comenzó a llorar-

Hay por favor, eso de dama herida no te queda –mirando a Yami con desprecio-

-el faraón comenzó a reír (ya saben, solo como él lo hace O.o xD)desorientando a Ian- No sabes cuanta lastima me das…

Ay no me digas que ese bobo tanto te importa que ahora ya dices incoherencias

No lo llames así… el no tiene la culpa de que un maldito imbécil como tu no sepa que es el amor…

Amor amor amor? El amor no existe… es solo una cursilería mas que todos inventan

Eso dices tu… dime quien te ha amado he? Yo que sepa solo te utilizan para lo único que sabes hacer jajajaja

Pues a ti te serviré muy bien , por que será lo único que tendrás ya que tu "es tuyo" No te ama -respondió enojado- y sabes por que? –vengándose- recuerdas aquel día en que –gimiendo- ah! Yo gritaba y tu no parabas, y me decías que no parara ah! Ah! Oh y luego sabes que es lo que se me quedo tan presente?... bien te diré…Yugi no significa nada para mi…estas celoso de ese niño bobo?, aunque con él podría pasar muchas noches de diversión…Yugi es un niño tonto y sentimental… recuerdas todas esas palabras? Salieron de tu boquita Yami… y fuiste tu quien las ideo yo no –con sonrisa triunfante al ver como el faraón entristecía-

Las recuerdo y esas palabras me atormenten desde aquel momento, yo lo amo como nadie nunca amara a otra persona, y aunque el no me ame yo siempre lo tendré en mi corazón aún después de que yo muriera –miró con odio a Ian- Vete!!! –gritó con sentimiento-

-Ian no opuso resistencia, salió con una sonrisa malévola que Yami no pudo ver su mente retorcida tramaba algo-

Yami cerró la puerta y se dirigió enojado a el comedor, estaba lleno de pequeñas velas rojas que aunque aún no estaban encendidas aromatizaban el lugar junto con todas las rosas rojas y blancas que ahí estaban, la mesa estaba adornada de forma hermosa, velas al centro, junto con una rosa que aun no abría en un pequeño jarrón de cristal transparente, los cubiertos, los platos, copas llenas de vino tinto, todo parecía ser un jardín, a Yami no le gustaba mucho es de decorar pero si se trataba de impresionar a Yugi, hacía hasta lo imposible. El faraón miró todo, tanto que se había esforzado y ahora todo estaba destruido, miró la rosa del centro- "Contigo… ya no" aggg!!!-con coraje tomó la mesa y la aventó con gran furia, subió a la habitación de Yugi, también la había arreglado de forma muy linda mas en esta ocasión no soportó mas y se dejó caer sobre la cama la cual estaba llena de pétalos de rosa (la masacre de las rosas noooxD) ahí comenzó a llorar, todas las palabras de Yugi le atormentaban, sabía que su hikari tenía toda la razón del mundo y esta vez ya no podía hacer nada… o al menos no haría nada-

En las calles

Yugi? Que te pasa? –preguntó un joven peliblanco muy conocido por el pequeño tricolor que no paraba de llorar, provocando así la curiosidad y preocupación del otro-

Lo volvió a hacer… lo volvió a hacer Bakúra –mirandolo con mucho dolor-

Quien? Que te pasó?

Creí que mi Yami ya había cambiado… y resulta que no es si no mucho por que antes… y lo peor de todo es… que lo amo…. Lo amo y… a él yo nunca le e importado

Pero que dices… el te ama

No no es así –grito-

-Yugi le contó a Bakúra lo sucedido momentos antes, el peliblanco no lo creía, no podía ser posible… a menos que -

Yugi… estoy casi seguro de que Yami no tuvo la culpa….

No creerás su cuento ese de que el no tuvo nada que ver

Desgraciadamente para ti… si

No quiero escuchar mentira ok… para mi ya todo esta destruido –siguió caminando-

Si no me queda otro remedio, te diré lo que Yami no quiere que tu sepas

Ja y que es… que se quiso suicidar jajaja –sarcástico-

Pues no… si no que aunque suene increíble… -se acercó a Yugi- tu querida rodillita… Ian, abusó de él de la manera mas sucia posible…

Ay eso díselo y cuéntaselo a alguien que si te lo crea

Pues si no me quieras creer no me creas, pero es verdad… dime yo que ganaría, los dos ya me tienen hartos con sus malditas discusiones sin sentido… desperdician todo su tiempo…y yo que pido a cada minuto estar con mi ángel…

Bakúra es que…

Cállate! Ya me harté de que ambos a cada momento se "lastimen" y desperdicien todo el tiempo que aun tienen para amarse… créeme que ambos me dan lastima tu negando lo que sientes por miedo y él echando a perder todos sus planes para enamorarte, mira ese estúpido faraón a sufrido muchísimo por ti y tu por él igual… maldita sea por que fregados no pueden aceptar que se aman!!! He yo se que aunque dizque lo quieras olvidar no lo harás por que ambos se aman con locura y tu no me digas que no estas muriéndote por que Yami venga por ti y te pida otra ves disculpas… Me tienen harto!!!

Y sabes que es lo que mas odio….que creas que te estoy inventando lo que le pasó a Yami…

-Yugi no quería creer lo que Bakúra estaba diciéndole más el peliblanco lo convencía a cada palabra con la que le narraba lo mucho que Yami había sufrido-

-al terminar de contarle todo esto Yugi, nuevamente comenzó a llorar lanzándose en el pecho de su amigo- que me perdone Ryou pero es que necesito que alguien me diga que esto no fue mi culpa…

No lo es… pero lo que si será tu culpa… será la profunda tristeza que desde este momento esta consumiendo a Yami

Bakúra… yo no puedo presentarme otra vez ante Yami… después de todo lo que le dije… simplemente no puedo…

ay claro que si!!!

nooo… no soportaré mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que me perdone y que…

Corazón se quieren tanto…aunque claro nosotros los yamis somos mas valientes

Ja… además, ya programé mi vuelo, para mañana por la mañana

Ay no otra ves

Es que ya… ya quiero olvidarme de él ya no quiero pensar solamente en …él

Por favor, ni tu te crees eso… crees que soy tonto o que… estas que te mueres por que Yami te detenga, pero si tu no le dices nada, como quieres que lo haga he?

… no quiero que me detenga

Claro que si.. pero bueno… sabes te daré un pequeño regalo…

No mas sorpresas por favor

A que hora te vas mañana?

10:00 am

Bien, pues adivina que mi regalo es algo que tu amas y deseas con tu corazón

Nooo, no lo hagas –viendo como Bakúra con su risa de lero lero, se alejaba. Yugi sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía este-

Ay vamos sabes bien que no puedes rechazar esto… aaaa! Hazme un favor... que ni se pasee por esa cabeza de espinas la idea de cambiar el vuelo por que no lo harás xD! Y no quiero que lo hagas ¬¬

-Yugi no dijo más, Bakúra se alejó y luego el pequeño "espinas" ( no me resistí xD) caminó a su departamento con una gran sonrisa, al entrar no encontró el departamento igual, había algo extraño, entro a la habitación de Dorian y sorpresa! Solo había una pequeña nota junto a una mesa-

Alguien me dijo que te dejara libre, y le pienso hacer caso…

Siento mucho despedirme así de ti, pero es que para que quedarme si tu y yo no… tu sabes… Perdóname por haberte separada un poco de "él" , perdona el haberte mentido…me siento muy apenado por que yo a quien realmente siempre amaré es Mitzuky y tu a quien siempre amarás será a… mmm no recuerdo el nombre :P, por favor pídele una disculpa de mi parte…

P.D. Gracias por todos los momentos de tu vida que compartiste conmigo

P.D. Si algún día necesitas un guía turístico xD aquí no no no perdón allá en Rusia estoy yo nn… a y por cierto… el collar, te lo regalo, es como disculpa… pero aún conserva lo de dáselo a quien amas así es que ahora eso te corresponde nn

Como dicen ustedes… Sayonara

Me fui en el avión de las 9:30pm xD

-Yugi sonrió, comenzó a hacer su maleta, guardó todos aquellos recuerdos que tenía y su ropa, al terminar se dispuso a dormir-

"Llega por favor… perdóname"-quedando dormido-

-Mientras tanto en la casa-tienda, Yami se encontraba reflexionando, hacía apenas unos minutos Bakúra se había ido-

"mañana te vas amor… me pediste dejarte ir… y simplemente no puedo, pero es lo que tu deseas… y se que me lo pediste con el corazón y es por eso que no te detendré" –al igual que su hikari, quedando Dormido-

-Bakúra aún seguía en las calles, sentía como algo le pedía seguir estar ahí fuera, pero que era?-

-De pronto un coche se detuvo por que el semáforo así lo indicaba, dentro estaba una pareja adulta, llevaban a alguien en los asientos traseros, este bajo el vidrio, parecía aburrido, Bakúra se quedo pasmado al reconocer el rostro del muchacho, tenía que ser él… pero como?-

Ryou!!!

-la mujer volteó hacia Bakúra con nervios- Ryan! Sube esa ventana!!!-exaltada- y tu arranca rápido!!!

-Bakúra y el chico cruzaron sus miradas, el chiquillo le sonrió-

Es mi ángel… mi Ryou… Ryou!!!

-Ya era la hora de la partida de Yugi, a lo mucho faltaban 10 minutos, Yugi miraba hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien, tenía vario rato así, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, era hora de partir… y él no había llegado, caminó hacía su próximo destino esperando que en cualquier momento llegará Yami y le gritara…-

Yugi!!! –voz a lo lejos-

-El tricolor volteó con un brillo hermoso en sus ojos y con una bella sonrisa, más esta pronto cambio-

Bakúra?

Y Yami?

-Yugi desvió la mirada y negó-

Pero… Yugi mi Ryou mi Ryou esta vivo… yo lo vi te lo juro

Bakúra yo me tengo que ir ya es hora…

Solo venía a avisarles…

Lo se

-Yugi ya casi estaba en el avión, cuando se le cae su celular- maldita sea! –voltea para ver si alguien lo vio o algo así, mas su mirada se detiene en una sola dirección. Varios metros detrás de él esta-

Yami.. –dice en silencio para luego correr hacia él faraón con lagrimas en sus ojos y gritar el nombre de este- Yami… mi Atemu… mi Yami

-Yami lo mira con tristeza y le sonríe desde lejos- no te vayas –dice unos minutos antes de que Yugi este entre sus brazos llorando y diciéndole lo mucho que lo ama-

CONTINUARA

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic gracias

Lizy gracias por el apoyo a todos gracias muchas gracias ToT nnU hasta el próximo chapter

Por cierto lo de que iba allegar tarde era broma!!!


	14. Chapter 14

-Si tan solo hubiera sido más noble y menos orgulloso, ahora mismo estuviera con Yami. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, lo hecho! hecho estaba u.u y lo que ahora contaba era el presente, el bendito presente ¬¬ que ahora al igual que el pasado, lo atormentaban. Realmente pensar en lo que Bakúra le había dicho ahora le daba dolor de cabeza, solamente por tratarse de Yami, no era por que lo odiara, era simplemente por que quería dejar de mentirse a el mismo. Es decir, como demonios se iba a olvidar de Yami solamente con irse, es cierto que no verlo´ podría ayudarle, pero le sería inútil si su subconsciente se negaba a borrarlo.

Le había dado ya varias vueltas al asunto y la única solución era: quedarse en Domino, aceptar de una ves por todas que quería con todas su fuerzas a Yami y amarlo por la eternidad. Ah! Pero su "orgullito" era difícil de convencer, a tal punto de que le dictaba a Yugi subir al avión en ese momento, aunqueee el corazón y la razón también eran un buen oponente de "orgullito" ya que estaban logrando dominar a su lindo amo.

...-…- PRMER ROUND -…-...

Y Orgullito golpea fuertemente a razón y Razón pierde la razón….O.ó…. xD!!! Perdón, pierde el conocimiento… o lo que sea!, pero esperen Corazón llega a su rescate y golpea fuertemente a Orgullito, quien ahora esta recibiendo una fuerte golpiza por parte de Corazón… Esperen! Que es lo que esta pasando! neuronas y riñones Orgullito acaba de noquear a corazón… 1…2…3! Fuera!!! Orgullito gana el primer round!!!

...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Yugi tomó una buena bocanada de aire, para intentar tranquilizarse, reflexionar y pensar bien las cosas…. Pero definitivamente el tiempo no estaba a su favor y ahora tenía que tomar una gran desición: "Subir o no subir" ese era el dilema… por Rá! Realmente se estaba volviendo loco, no por el hecho de elegir, bueno si, pero también por el hecho de que se estaba comportando como un loco esquizofrénico y excéntrico. El tiempo lo presionaba estresántemente, ahora sabía a quien culpar si la desición de irse no servía… Culparía a su amiguito el tiempo.

Caminó hacia el avión, tomó su móvil, para revisar, si de casualidad Yami o Dorian le habían enviado algún mensaje, más no encontró nada, miró al cielo.

"Gracias Ra, por la oportunidad de conocerlos, disculpa el haber lastimado a Yami, yo… fui un tonto, y a Dorian cuídalo mucho…"

Definitivamente no era una despedida, era simplemente algo que realmente estaba sintiendo… y que era lo que estaba recibiendo a cambio??? Un rayo de sol de parte de Ra. Yuugi soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir la cegadora e intensa luz en sus bellos ojos. Se llevó una mano a la frente para así poder cubrir a sus ojos, mas la rapidez con la que hizo esta acción, provocó que su móvil cayera al suelo.

Deseaba tanto que Yami estuviera ahí y lo detuviera, que no lo dejara irse, que lo mantuviera con él, que lo abrazara, capturándolo, protegiéndolo y acogiéndolo en su pecho como en todas las veces que hizo, pero sabía perfectamente que esta vez él no vendría, después de todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio, querría estar con alguien que lo único que le había provocado era dolor y tristeza?... Solo un masoquista claro, y Yami no era de ese tipo… bueno un poco pero después de lo sucedido era razonable que Yami no se apareciera.

Yugi se hincó para tomar su golpeado móvil y lo revisó vagamente para cerciorarse de que aún funcionara.

"Que suerte" pensó Yuugi, el celular se encontraba bien, se reincorporó rápidamente y volteó hacia todos lados con una sonrisa falsa-

"SI… a mi se me cayó el móvil n.nU jeje si y no fue un accidente jeje lo que pasa… #ùú es que soy un idiota… Si!!! me oyeron? Soy un completo imbécil! Además de cobarde, por que perdió, por su gusto, al amor de su vida! Pero a ustedes que les importa bola de chismosos! Ustedes no tienen derecho a juzgarme! Ustedes no me visten, ustedes no me alimentan ni me"… Yami? Ó.Ò? –Yuugi fijó su mirada hacia una sola dirección, su corazón latía fuertemente era como si quisiera salir de su pecho y correr hacia Yami…

Tenía que ser una espejismo, una ilusión, no podía ser su Yami!

...-…-SEGUNDO ROUND-…-…

Estamos de vuelta neuronas y Riñones! Aunque ha sucedido algo realmente increíble! Razón se ha revelado! Así es… esta batalla ahora es Razón VS Corazón!!!

Y Razón: No puede ser él!!! N seas tonto! No es lógico que este aquí paradote observando como te vas!!!

Y Corazón: Es él! Puedo sentirlo es él, es él! Además vino a detenerme por que me ama… por que ambos nos amamos me siento emocionado!!!! X3!

Y Razón: Corazones ¬¬ son unos soñadores… si enserio viene a detenerte… por que no lo ha hecho he?

Y Corazón: mmm por que ya se dio cuenta de que lo vi!!!

Y Razón: bien sabes que no es así!!!

Corazón Y: Tengo que ir con él!

Y Razón: No!!! No irás, perderás tu vuelo y te verás muy muy ridículo!

Y Orgullito: Razón tiene razón!

Y Corazón: ummm yo voy a ir aunque no quieran

Y Razón/Y Orgullito: Sobre nuestro cadáver irás a cometer una tontería….

Corazón Yugi esta dándoles una paliza a sus contrincantes… Neuronas y Riñones! Corazón gana el 2do Round!!!!!

...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Yami, mi Yami, mi Atemu- susurró al momento en l que corría hacia aquel joven, que estaba frente a él y que amaba tanto- Si hubiera sido un espejismo hubiera desaparecido ya, así que se lanzó fuertemente hacia el otro joven. Era él, tenía que ser él, solo Yami poseía ese aroma tan agradable, solo él se sentía y abrazaba así… era él- Yami…

No te vallas – susurró Yami mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hikari y sonreía con su mirada ensombrecida que ahora retomaba su brillo-

-Yuugi se acurrucó en los brazos de Yami hundió su rostro el cual no dejaba de reflejar su alegría, angustia y desesperación, en el pecho de su obscuridad-

...-…-TERCER ROUND-…-…

Orgullito VS Corazón

Orgullito intenta detener a Corazón con un golpe, no quiere sentirse humillado al pedirle perdón a Yami pero Corazón no se deja!

No se deja! El amor es su arma mas fuerte y con ella Neuronas y Riñones Corazón gana!!!!! Y puede hacer con ustedes y Yugi lo que quiera!!!!

...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Yami… Perdóname- dijo Yugi con un poco de angustia- yo soy un tonto

Yugi, yo no…..

Cállate!!! sabes que?! No me importa- se colocó frente a frente con Yami, su mirada estaba llena de coraje y desición- no me importa que estés con Ian, con Solobino o como se llame, yo te voy a reconquistar, voy a reclamar lo que por derecho siempre fue mío

O.o? –Yami estaba muy sorprendido y desorientado, como que Yugi lo iba a reconquistar? Que no había entendido que lo amaba? Su hikari si que estaba loquito, pero el estaba dispuesto a amarlo así.-

Atemu!-Yugi miró a su amor a los ojos con coraje, mientras Yami se desorientaba aun mas al escuchar su antiguo nombre, Yugi jamás lo había llamado así- Te amo! –Susurró el pequeño, su mirada llena de coraje y desición desapareció lenta y graciosamente, dejando aparecer a un bello tono carmesí en sus mejillas y en sus ojos una inocente mirada, además de que unas cuantas, y ahora incontenibles lagrimas se asomaban de sus lindos ojos violetas, cosa que enterneció a Yami.-

-Yugi no soportó ni un segundo mas y sus lagrimas rodaron libremente hasta llegar a su cuello, odiaba llorar otra vez frente a Yami, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía angustiado por la simple razón de tener a Yami ahí con él era una emoción tan grande, una tierna aflicción, el tipo de sentimiento que se deja fluir libre cuando nos sentimos seguros, cuando sabemos que todo va a estar bien-

Yami limpió las lagrimas de su hikari dulcemente con una de sus manos, lo miró tiernamente y le susurró suavemente- No hace falta que me reconquistes, ya que nunca me perdiste y siempre fui tuyo, me conquistaste desde el primer momento en que nos vimos y desde aquel entonces nunca he dejado de amarte, que aún no lo entiendes mi niño?...Te amo, te amo como nadie ha amado- acto seguido acercó lenta y suavemente, yo con sus ojos cerrados, su rostro al de Yugi, quedando pocos centímetros separándolos- Te amo Yugi Motou – al término de sus palabras, eliminó la distancia entre él y su luz uniendo suavemente sus bocas en un tierno beso el cual iba cargado de todo ese amor que ambos sentían y deseaban demostrarse, era tan hermosa esa sensación no existía ni tiempo ni lugar, nada solamente ellos dos, y su inmenso amor.

Ninguno de los dos quería que acabase aquella muestra de amor mas la necesidad de aire exigía sus cuerpos no podía ser ignorada forzándolos a terminar esa dulce caricia, ese dulce beso.-

Ambos aún tenían sus ojos cerrados, mas Yami estaba ansioso por ver la reacción de Yugi, por lo que abrió sus misteriosos ojos posando su mirada en los ahora entreabiertos ojos de su hikari, el cual fue el primero en romper aquel incómodo silencio.-

Gracias, por hacerme recapacitar siempre y por nunca rendirte mi Yami…. _Ai shiteru_ Atemu.

El mayor rogaba por que eso que le sucedía, no fuera un sueño, ya que le parecía tan maravilloso, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tal vez era un sueño, una fantasía- "Ra, si esto es un sueño…. No me despiertes jamás" – ahora era Yami quien lloraba, Yugi de igual manera seco las lagrimas de este con mucha preocupación, que no se suponía que ya había terminado el sufrimiento?-

Qué sucede? – preguntó el pequeño con preocupación-

-Recibió una sonrisa por parte de su obscuridad- Nada, es solo que….. no puedo creer que esto sea verdad….

Qué cosa? El amor que yo te tengo?

Afirmó con su cabeza, mientras miraba al cielo- Creí que todo ya se había perdido; Ayer en la tarde no dejé de pensar en lo que dijiste y por primera vez acepte que te había perdido y fue ahí cuando di todo por muerto, me había jurado a mi mismo luchar por ti hasta mi muerte pero me di cuenta de que se me había acabado la vida desde que tú me habías olvidado…

Yami pero es que yo nunca deje de!….

En la noche mucho menos pude dormir, a cada instante estabas tu en mi mente y yo me negaba a sacarte de ella. Bakura me dijo que saldrías hoy en un vuelo que te llevaría otra vez lejos de aquí., ya te había dejado libre ya no te buscaría ni mucho menos te detendría.

Hoy ya no podía quedarme ahí en mi cama, así que salí a tomar aire y relajarme, la idea de que el amor de mi vida se iría otra vez de mi me mataba más. Me torturaba también saber que podía detenerte, y no lo haría, aún estaba oscuro no faltaba mucho para que el sol saliera, tú aún supongo, estabas dormido, tal vez el verte ir, de cierta forma me daría paz, pensé, así que fui a el aeropuerto, no me importaron las horas que tuve que esperar, solo pensaba en ti; de cierto modo ya me había resignado a "vivir" de recuerdos tuyos. Ya había amanecido, pronto el lugar comenzó a infestarse de gente que iba y venía, yo miraba desde el piso de arriba, al lado de las escaleras. Me quedé pasmado, mi pulso se aceleró, entraste por la puerta, mirabas a todas partes, me alejé despacio de ahí y me dirigí a donde supuse estaría lejos de tu mirada.

Anunciaron el vuelo que supuse tomarías, quedaba muy poco tiempo…….

Antes de baja, me asomé discretamente para asegurarme que ya te habías dirigido hacía el avión, más aún seguías ahí, estabas por irte, en ese momento escuché tu nombre y tu también pues volteaste de inmediato para ver de quien se trataba, era Bakúra, esa emoción de ansiedad con la que habías volteado se desvaneció cuando viste era Bakúra, no supe que te dijo pero al parecer se quedó con la palabra en la boca un poco molesto por que, según lo que ví, no quisiste escucharlo y te dirigiste a tu destino, muy rápido; yo bajé lentamente y momentos después de que tu saliste también lo hice, yo solo me despediría de lejos, mas comencé a llamarte en mi mente gritar tu nombre con todas tus fuerzas y pedirte que no te fueras y al parecer escuchaste mis pensamientos, ya que de un momento a otro te tenía en mis brazos diciéndome….

Te Amo- susurró el más pequeño – y ya te dije que no me importa nada más que tu y aunque no… no… - a Yugi se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta- no hayas venido por mi y ya no…. No me ames, yo…. –quebró nuevamente en llanto-

No! mi amor, Te amo y si te dije eso es por que se me hace tan hermoso todo, que no puedo creer que sea verdad, se suponía que el destino ya me había dejado en claro que no te tendría y que te había perdido para siempre y ahora se rinde y te tengo aquí conmigo, después de todo lo que yo te hice.

Escúchame bien, por que esto es muy importante, si?- Yami lo miró con atención- Esto No Es Un Sueño, no necesitas un hechizo ni nada para hacerme expresar mi sentir hacia ti, por que yo lo pude hacer desde hace mucho lo que me impidió hacerlo fue el temor al rechazo y después fue mi orgullo Yami, pero créeme mi Amor, esto no es una de tus fantasías ni de las mías, esto es realidad.- Yami besó desesperadamente a Yugi mientras este disfrutaba la pasión con la que su amante lo acariciaba-

Gracias mi lindo hikari

Llévame a casa…

-Atemu miró a su luz tiernamente y asintió mientras lo abrazaba y caminaban de regreso- Yugi –Yami se detuvo-

Que sucede? –preguntó desconcertado-

Y tu equipaje? nnU

AAA! Es cierto O.o…. esta en el avión- caminó hacia el avión más Yami lo detuvo.-

Yo voy por el

Pero –se opuso Yugi-

Anda solo dime cual es

La vas a conocer de inmediato

Por que?

No es muy grande y una bolsa transparente de las de afuera esta llena de fotografías –sonrojado-

Es todo?

Si

Entonces, espérame, ya te la traigo

Yami hizo todo un "circo" para que el personal, el cual ya estaba en el avión ( a punto de despegar) bajara y le diera el equipaje de Yugi; Después de unos minutos se lo entregaron con molestia-

Ya! Vámonos –dijo Yami con el equipaje de Yugi en manos-

Si mi Atemu! – se sentía tranquilo, triunfante, el se había quedado con Yami y no ese "higadito" de Ian-

MIENTRAS TANTO

Bakúra corría desesperado por todas las calles de ciudad Domino, buscando a su amado Ryou. El estaba seguro de que la noche anterior lo había visto desde entonces no había parado de buscarlo, ya era justo que su cuerpo reclamara descanso, mas el peliblanco obviamente no quería poner pausa a su búsqueda, cada segundo contaba y mas en esa gran ciudad. Se ordenaba así mismo no detenerse, pero su cuerpo no podía mas, necesitaba tomar un gran descanso en ese instante , Bakúra quería seguir pero su cuero no se lo permitía. Finalmente cayó agotado bajo las sombras de varios árboles a las cuales se acurrucó enojado. La situación en la que se encontraba lo desesperaba, pero tenía que reunir fuerzas para seguir buscando a su supuesto Ryou, quien en ese momento no estaba muy lejos de ahí, iba con su madre a un hospital muy conocido en la ciudad, Ryan odiaba los hospitales pero también le traían el lindo recuerdo de cuando había conocido a un apuesto hombre del que había quedado prendado y que con solo recordarlo no podía evitar suspirar profundamente. Quería irse de ese hospital en ese preciso momento, se sentía intranquilo ahí, el aire le comenzó a faltar, incidente que no noto la madre ya que ella estaba lejos del pequeño albino haciendo una llamada privada; El jovencito se sintió impulsado a salir del lugar casi corriendo sin que su madre se diera cuenta. Corrió lo mas aprisa que pudo y llego hasta un solitario pero lindo parque, ese lugar en especial le gustaba demasiado, le parecía un lugar muy bello y mágico, tranquilo y romántico, aún no sabía por que, pero sentía que se debía adentrar en aquéllos jardines, cuyas arboledas eran espesas y producían una inmensa y agradable sombra.

Caminó apresuradamente por un angosto sendero, el cual lo llevó a un pequeño pero acogedor lugar, en el que encontró, con sorpresa y alegría a Bakúra, quien recargaba su espalda y cabeza en el tronco del árbol que le proveía de sombra, tenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente, lo cual despertó una preocupación desenfrenada en el pequeño peliblanco quien corrió, dejando su timidez a un lado, a el mayor para "auxiliarlo".

Bakúra! esta bien? – preguntó preocupado, mientras tomaba sutilmente la pálida mano del Yami-

"que esta estúpida pero hermosa sensación?" – se preguntó así mismo, y entreabrió sus cansado ojos, para dejarle ver la imagen del bello ángel-

-Ryan sonrió angelicalmente y sintió como unos áspero pero deliciosos labios atrapaban su boca en un desesperado beso que ahogó sus palabras.

Bakúra tomó delicadamente a Ryan por los hombros y lo recostó suavemente en el frío suelo mientras el quedaba encima del pequeño, el cual se dejaba llevar por la caricia que recibía en sus pálidos labios, entreabrió suavemente sus ojos, sus mejillas tenían un bello y contrastante color carmesí, Bakúra por el contrario no dejaba de hurgar con su lengua aquella cálida boca, que aunque solo había tenido la dicha de probar muy pocas veces, conocía a la perfección. Ryan estaba sumido en la intensidad de esas tiernas caricias que le proporcionaba el otro albino.

Bakúra comenzó a besar el pálido y delgado cuello del pequeño albino, percibiendo su embriagante aroma; suavemente mordía y pellizcaba con sus dientes la piel del cuello de su tierna víctima, la cual soltaba cortos gemidos de placer al sentir cada movimiento de la hábil boca del otro. Bakúra estaba ansioso, por sentir completamente suyo a su Ryou, quería poseer a su joven amante, lo despojó delicadamente de su playera, la cual había cubierto gran parte del hermoso cuerpo de Ryou; pasó del cuello al pecho de este, trazando varias trayectorias con su lengua húmeda y cálida, la cuál hábilmente recorría cada rincón descubierto del cuerpo del jovencito.

Bakúra acariciaba con sus manos el pecho del otro albino mientras que con su boca degustaba el dulce sabor del cuerpo de Ryou, quien en su cara se asomaban diversas muecas, todas expresaban agrado, placer y satisfacción; sus gemidos y jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes , al mayor le encantaban los sonido que escuchaba por parte de su ángel, resonaban en su oído como una linda melodía; Necesitaba ansiar su sed y nuevamente fundió sus bocas en un salvaje beso, correspondido de igual manera que el otro, pero que terminó convirtiéndose en un suave y dulce beso, que finalizó después de un rato robándole su aire, Ryan, con sus ojos cerrados, gimió placenteramente al sentir como uno de sus pezones rozados era succionado y mordido por Bakúra y el otro era pellizcado de igual manera por los dedos del mayor.

Ryan sintió como la sangre comenzó a dirigirse a su miembro, el cual rápidamente comenzó a endurecerse y a erguirse. Bakúra sintió esto inmediatamente ya que la cercanía entre ambos aplicaba fricción, así que suavemente colocó sus manos en las espalda de Ryou quien se estremeció rápidamente, el mayor lo levantó lentamente y lo sentó en sus piernas, el amor acariciaba y recorría con sus manos cada parte de la pequeña espalda de su koi, Ryan tomó con sorpresivamente a Bakúra, con suavidad le despojó, desabotonando tímidamente, la camisa que el Yami llevaba.

Ryan comenzó a besar a Bakúra en la boca, el beso era tranquilo pero de igual manera cargado con pasión, sin duda era Ryou pensaba apenas Bakúra, en el tímido besó la lengua del pequeño tuvo más participación, se entrelazaba hábilmente con la de su contraparte fundiéndose y acariciándose, ambos se separaron rápidamente al sentir la urgente necesidad de tomar aire.

Bakúra… -dijo Ryan, tiritando con sus ojos entreabiertos- Yo…. Le amo –terminó, aún jadeante-

Y yo a ti Ryou – aquel nombre, pronunciado por él le cayó como agua helada al jovencito, quien rápidamente se alejó de Bakúra, temeroso y confundido, el chico se sentía horrorizado, avergonzado, que estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba, ni siquiera lo conocía bien y ya casi estaba por hacer el amor con él, si lo amaba y había deseado hacerlo con Bakúra pero, él ni siquiera sabía su nombre y….-

Que sucede? –preguntó confundido el mayor-

…- La quijada del otro temblaba sin control al tiempo en que este trataba de cubrirse con sus manos, su pecho-

Ryou! –llamó Bakúra acercándose-

Yo no soy Ryou, me llamo Ryan – dijo horrorizado mientras trataba de alejarse un poco del otro-

Pero que dices!

Lo lamento… pero yo no soy tu Ryou – dijo sin dejar de temblar, mientras recogía su playera del suelo y se levantaba- lo siento mucho – dijo avergonzado-

Apenas se dio la vuelta y dio un paso, sintió una fría y áspera mano tomarle el brazo y jalándolo con fuerza y delicadeza hacia Bakúra quien lo capturó contra su pecho sin obtener resistencia del pequeño, el mayor podía sentir el acelerado pulso y respiración de su amante quien lo miraba paralizado-

Claro que lo eres – Dijo Bakúra acortando la distancia entre ambos labios, Ryan nuevamente se estaba dejando llevar por aquéllos sentimientos y sensaciones; cuando sus bocas estaban por unirse Ryan reaccionó, saliendo salvajemente de su trance, intentándose sacar de la prisión creada por los fuertes brazos del otro albino.

Déjeme! – suplicó- yo lo amo pero no soy RYOU! –gritó con fuerza, al tiempo en que comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente, cosa que impresionó a Bakúra, el cual al ver así al chico lo soltó suave y lentamente para caer hincado viendo como Ryan se alejaba corriendo y llorando, colocándose su playera. Ryan salió a toda velocidad de ahí, Bakúra estaba confundido, que había hecho!?-

Ryan llegó ido y confundido al hospital donde lo esperaba su madre histérica y desesperada, la cual lo abofeteó y lo zangoloteó pidiendo explicaciones.

DONDE ESTABAS?! CONTESTAME!-exigió la mujer- Donde estabas!!!! Por que te fuiste!!! – la madre no recibía explicaciones Ryan estaba totalmente ido, hasta que….-

A donde fuiste! Lo recordaste?! Fuiste a ver a ese joven cierto!!!!

Ha?! – Ryan volteó a ver a su madre desconcertado, y aun medio perdido-

Donde estabas!!!!

Yo… yo salí por que me faltaba el aire, no te preocupes estoy bien mamá….

Vámonos!

Esta bien- el pequeño estaba ahora más confundido, que había querido decir su madre con: **recordaste?! Fuiste a ver a ese joven cierto!!!! **; el chico siguió a su madre aún sumido en sus pensamientos, y de igual manera siguió así de camino a su casa.

Cuando llegaron a casa, la madre se tocó la frente con molestia, al parecer el susto le había provocado una fuerte jaqueca cosa que confirmó a Ryan cuando lo envió a su alcoba-

No salgas hasta que vayamos a comer si, me iré a recostar, me duele la cabeza…. –dijo la mujer subiendo a su alcoba junto con Ryan quien tomo rumbo a su habitación después de que la observó entrar al cuarto correspondiente.-

Ryan se recostó lentamente en su cama, mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente, tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo en la que Bakúra había estado y paseado su boca, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera roto con ese momento, deseaba volver a ese glorioso tiempo y no detener a el otro albino-

Bakúra! –susurró tocando su cuello, suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, reviviendo en su mente cada beso y cada caricia- te AMO

MIENTRAS TANTO

Los jóvenes estaban frente a la puerta de una muy conocida tienda de juegos, más aún no entraban a ella-

Si te sientes muy incómodo podemos irnos a otra casa- dijo Yami, con inquietud-

No…. Esta es nuestra casa y solo pienso en desechar los malos recuerdos nn –respondió el más pequeño

Esta bien pero…

Yami ¬¬

Ok! Entremos –dijo con temor el otro-

ATEMU!!!!! o -gritó fuertemente el más pequeño al ver las condiciones en las que Yami tenía la casa- Pero que sucio eres!!!!!!

nnU la limpieza no se me da mucho jeje

#ùú Eres un desordenado

Gomen uu

-.- ni que hacerle….

Tienes habmbre?

No, es aún muy temprano…

Temprano??????

Si son las 2:14 pm

Pues yo me estoy muriendo de hambre

Bueno pues mejor di que tienes hambre y comemos nn

Ok

Y que vas a prepararme ha?

Jejeje nnU pues yo etto

Aún no sabes cocinar verdad ¬¬

No uu

Bueno entonces a que restaurante me vas a llevar? xD

No lo se

De que tienes ganas

De ti!

O.o? ha?

Grrrrr

Valla, estas muy cambiado ahora eres un pervertido maniaco sexual! O.O

Òó mal pensado!

Yo??????

Si, yo no me refería a esas ganas… me refería a…. –sonrojado-

Aaaa? –acusador-

A tu boca -.-

-Yami miró al chico tiernamente y rápidamente se abalanzó a él tirándolo en el suelo y besándolo con pasión y dulzura-

Y luego dices que yo soy el pervertido –soltó una risita-

Bueno es que contigo hasta el mas inocente se vuelve salvaje y pervertido

Quieres decir que mi atractivo es muy despierta pasiones….. uuuy entonces por que contigo no funciona –dijo insinuante, con una mirada y sonrisa picara en su rostro-

No me provoques -dijo besando lentamente y sensualmente la mano del chico-

Yo no estoy haciendo nada –respondió también sensualmente-

Quien dice? – Yami besó desesperadamente a su Yugi y este le correspondió de igual manera, el pequeño comenzó a acariciar al mayor desenfrenadamente- Nos vamos? -dijo Yami soltando una carcajada al ver el puchero de desagrado que hacía su hikari-

¬¬ si

Jajaja

-Ambos salieron de la casa, Yami cargó a Yugi como recién casados mientras el otro solo se sonrojaba y le pedía que lo bajara. Después de jugar, reír, platicar y caminar llegaron a un restaurante donde ambos siguieron con sus juegos y su amor si tomar en cuenta el tiempo, esta vez podían gastarlo todo lo que ellos quisieran ya que ambos ahora compartían sus vidas-

MIENTRAS TANTO

Cementerio

Ya había caído la noche (que rápido xD!) al parecer el buen clima se había esfumado y había dejado llegar a una muy abundante lluvia, contribuyendo así mas con la furia de Bakúra-

Soy un estúpido!!! Maldita sea!!!! – se decía el albino, mientras caminaba decididamente a una tumba muy repleta de rosas y diversas flores; se detuvo frente a ella al llegar-

MALDITO RYOU!-dijo con su mirada ensombrecida y entre dientes- Por la maldita obsesión que me creaste de tenerte otra vez junto a mi he lastimado a alguien inocente!!!! ERES UN MALIDTO! –gritó mientras pateaba la lápida que llevaba el nombre de Ryou Bakúra escrito, y todas las flores eran esparcidas y despedazadas sin piedad y con desprecio por quien las había llevado a esa tumba-

Maldito bastardo!!! No sabes cuanto te despreció –gritó mientras comenzaba a escarbar con sus manos en la tumba de Ryou, retiraba con furia la tierra y las flores las despedazaba con odio, pronto se detuvo mientras comenzaba llorar bajo la lluvia. Por un momento se quedo quieto respirando agitadamente, más la "tranquilidad" le duró poco ya que de un momento a otro sacó salvajemente de una de las bolsas de su pantalón su billetera y de ella varias fotos de Ryou junto con una pequeña y delgada cadena de plata-

Esto! –se levantó, la lluvia lo había mojado por completo, la imagen de Bakúra sosteniendo la cadenita y las fotos era lúgubre- Es lo que había mantenido vivo mi amor hacia ti! Maldito!!!! –rompió la cadena con furia y las fotos las dobló en sus manos.- Eres un desgraciado! Espero que estés en el infierno ya que para allá voy!!!!! –sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y rápidamente la colocó en su pecho superficialmente sin encajársela aún-

MIENTRAS TANTO

Ya terminé, me puedo retirar padre? –preguntó un pequeño albino-

Si – permitió el padre de Ryan-

Compermiso madre

Pasa… hijo…

Si?

Podrías traerme mis píldoras…. –dijo con voz cansada- están en la mesa de noche

Claro madre –el chico subió las escaleras rápidamente, y entró a la habitación de su madre, fácilmente encontró el medicamento, más algo le llamó la atención….. Una cadenita plateada y delgada salía de un cajón entreabierto, al parecer su madre no lo había cerrado bien. Sabía muy bien que su madre le prohibía hurgar en sus cosas pero la curiosidad era muy grande, por lo que decidió arriesgarse y averiguar por que esa cadena le llamaba tanto la atención…. Prontamente se dirigió a tomarla, y justo cuando la tuvo en manos descubrió un nombre grabado en ella : Bakúra, más el descubrimiento que estaba por hacer lo dejó helado: en el cajón que albergaba la cadena, en una carpeta, sobresalía una fotografía, al parecer suya pero con el cabello un poco más largo, abrió la carpeta quien sabe por que, encontrándose con algo verdaderamente confuso y espeluznante.

La foto no era suya si no de Ryou Bakúra, el expediente de ese chico estaba en su casa, pero por que?, por que? El y Ryou tenían tanto parecido? Por que? Se preguntó-

Ryan!!!! Que esta pasando aya? –gritó una mujer, su madre-

Ya voy mamá! Grito el joven nervioso mientras acomodaba todo como su madre lo había dejado, y salió apresuradamente de esa habitación llevando consigo las medianas y la cadena, esta ultima escondida en uno de sus bolsillos- Aquí tienes mamá…

Ryan! –habló el padre- que es eso?! –dijo exigente mientras que lo miraba acusadoramente-

-el chico se sintió nervioso, tal vez habían descubierto lo de la cadena pero como, pensaba-que… cosa-preguntó tartamudeando-

Eso que traes en el cuello

Ha?-preguntó –

Si lo traes muy rojo –dijo el padre-

-Ryan se miró en el reflejo de una ventana y se sonrojó, Bakúra…. El le había hecho eso, tenía rojo el cuello en donde Bakúra lo había estado besando y mordiendo- mosquitos –sonrió nervioso, y finalmente después de un gran silencio el padre se convenció- ya me voy a ir a dormir

Si, en un momento nosotros también lo haremos –respondió el papá de Ryan-

-de camino a su alcoba Ryan no dejaba de sentirse intrigado por aquello que había visto, ahora entendía por que Bakúra lo había confundido con Ryou, al estar en su alcoba, sintió un inmenso dolor en su pecho y la desenfrenada necesidad de salir otra vez, e ir al cementerio, pero por que?!, pensaba… no le sirvió mucho pensarlo ya que su corazón simplemente le dictó salir en ese momento de su alcoba, y así lo hizo, salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sin importarle la lluvia corrió al cementerio lo más rápido que pudo , y cuando al fin llegó se dirigió por instinto a la tumba de Ryou, esperando encontrar a Bakúra y así lo hizo, más en malas condiciones.

-Bakúra estaba por apuñalarse,, pero…- No lo hagas! No me dejes –gritó Ryan, con desesperación al ver como Bakúra sangraba de una de sus manos, más este creyó que ya se había encajado la navaja-

Tu….-cayó nuevamente hincado, no podía conservar las fuerzas con ese chico frente a él, pero por que?, eso solo lo lograba Ryou-

Bakúra No me dejes! –gritó Ryan mientras corría a Bakúra, mirándolo a los ojos-

Bakúra lo miró con confusión

No te vayas! –gritó, más un dolor intenso atrofió su cabeza, varias imágenes le pasaron por su cabeza, como una película, no las podía detener, que era eso? Realmente lo que etsbaba viendo era su vida? Pero si lo era por que nunca la había recordado? …" mi nombre es Ryou Bakúra" se vio a el mismo presentándose a una clase, aquellas palabras resonaron en el, prontamente recordó todo, el era Ryou Bakúra y no Ryan.-

CONTINUARÁ

Hey ya volví después de tanto tiempo ausente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno pues creí que este chap iba a ser el último pero no fue así, espero que les guste y ya el próximo prometo que si será el final.

Este chap va dedicado a mi amiga Lizy que hoy esta cumpliendo 14 años! Felicidades amiga ojala que te la estés pasando muy bien….. y espero que te haya gustado este chap

Nos vemos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
